Probably The Wierdest Thing That Could Happen
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: i included my very first OC... YAY! for everyone that wants a cookie, plz read. for people that are bored and just want a new story already, plz read. for people who hate me, plz read. remember to review though because otherwise I'll stop writing because I wouldn't have any idea on how to continue! :D. there may be A/N's but please don't get too frustrated! please! :D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - sad times with new beginnings

Anna's P.O.V. (14yrs old)

It was a dark and stormy night in the floral suburb of Acacia Ridge (A.N. yay! I finally started to do some research! :)). I was just lying there in my brick hard bed which was situated in a large hall way in the back of the house when I heard them. I knew it was just a matter of time before my elemental and psychic abilities got me into trouble. I had been having this problem for a while now. Ever since I started high school I would conjure up a freakishly large rainstorm to get out of doing HPE or create bad luck to the people who made me mad.

My powers started WAY before that though. It started out when I was born. I had chocolate colored hair but I also had silver, black and white streaks twisting through my hair until it was barely noticeable. My mum knew I was going to be bright but she didn't know that the reason my skin was whiter than hers was because I had died just before I was born... But I came back, knowing that I was needed in this cruel, harsh world that I live in now.

A few years later I died again but in my grandmother's house because penicillin didn't go with magic. I came back with a little help. An ultra-wise spirit named Victoria helped me get back into my body but got dragged in as well. She was part of the family's friends but died just before I was born. Mum couldn't go to the funeral because she was pregnant. Victoria told me that I have special abilities but to put a wall up so that only my weak magic could be used and only to take down the wall when I had fully accepted my abilities.

The noises and lights from outside we're drifting in through my unusable glass window that was mostly used on school days because my "room" also had two well-placed mirrors so that the bright morning sunlight would seep through the window and rudely wake me up *sigh* . I used my magic to intensify the vibrations in the earth and air to check if mum and dad were up. Luckily, for me at least, they were talking about what they should do if THEY come to take me away.

I had just gotten out of bed and into the main hall way when I heard a knock at the door. I froze, fearing the worst. 'What are you doing up at 1:30 in the morning?' Asked an irritated Victoria (or Tori for short) 'they have come' I replied simply, 'who?' Said a now slightly frightened Tori, "the Guys in White" I whispered, my fear and Tori's now mixing together and started to make me hyperventilate.

Mum was the one who opened the door with dad right behind her. His tall form in such a position that it was as if he knew where I was and was trying to secretly shield both me and mum. "Has your daughter decided?" Said the first of the two agents, agent K I think it was? "No" both my parents answered at the same time. Agent O then smiled "Would you mind telling your daughter to come and tell us her answer?" My parents then faltered. They thought that I didn't know about the deal. How the government would either force me to be a lab rat and have painful experiments done on me or take me to another country where I would never see my family again. At least if I went through with the experiments then I would get to go home every night and see my family, but I was scared. Last time I had experiment done on me I ended up dying and coming back again in my grandma's arms. I didn't think that I would be able to do it again.

"I have made my choice" I said suddenly, now in full view. Only it wasn't my voice. It was Tori's. My parents looked at me with pleading eyes, as if to tell both me AND Victoria to shut it before we all got into more trouble. But I knew that if I didn't decide soon then my parents would go to jail and my brother and sister would have to fend for themselves... I couldn't do that to them.

"I will favour the second choice. Even though my family is a lot to me I don't think I can go through with anymore experiments. I will go to a different country. I will not have any more contact with my family. But I will only abide should you follow my terms." I finally elaborated, this time in my own voice. The agents looked confused at that but smiled wickedly anyways, as if to try and scare me, ' are those smiles supposed to scare us?' I thought telepathically to Tori with a large yawn to annoy the agents... 'I think... But do one of your evil smiles at them and see if they are sacred, I'll even add lightning and a small power outage so you can do that creepy getaway thing that people do in the movies' Tori suggested, 'deal' was my reply as I did an evil grin that would put Dracula to shame. I added a bit of a predatory look to my eyes as I saw their creepy smiles fade and my dad smirking triumphantly. My mum just looked worried but excited at the same time.

I decided then that I was tired so Tori finished up with the plan, laughing evilly together as we heard them scream like little girls only to hear Andrew and Monique yell from their rooms for the agents to SHUT UP!

All in all I had a pretty fun start to the day since it was now 1:45 in the morning and giggled crazily as I used my magic to let out all the birds, cats and dogs that were my friends in the neibourhood and chase after the two crazed up fruit loops who call themselves scientists for the government.

Danny's P.O.V. (14yrs old, PP never happened)

I woke with a start as my bed started to shake. I then gave out a yelp as I suddenly saw what caused the 'earthquake'. It was my two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Tucker was on the floor right next to my bed with a sour look. Sam, on the other hand, was standing up, holding a green looking whip with a magenta handle. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer, almost.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that she now has ghost powers over plants!" Tucker exclaimed, VERY annoyed. "Tucker, what's wrong? Don't you have ghostly power over technology?" I reasoned. "Well, yeah..." He said, as if it pained him to say it. "Why don't we head over to the Nasty Burger seeing as it's 11:00am. Then we can go to the HQ at the park to see how far our limits are?" I planned, hoping that they'd say yes so that we could get out of seeing the new weapon that my mom and dad finished last night. I then phased into my favourite pair of day clothes and shoes then started to drag everyone to the stairs.

"Deal" was the answer from my two best friends. We then heard a knock on the door and then someone smashing the door open. Automatically knowing who was at the door, the three teens rushed down the stairs, only to see that mom was yelling at two Guys in White agents, agent O and agent K. I heard Sam growling quietly from beside me so I squeezed her hand to try and calm her down. Tucker was shooting better death glares than me, the king of ghosts (well, more like heir to the throne).

The agents spotted us and smirked triumphantly, as if to say that they knew about our powers. As if to say we lost. "Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, I am pleased to tell you that your parents made your decision for you. You will be taken over seas and live new lives with new identities and whatnot as opposed to experimentation and highly unstable mutations. Mr. Fenton, what is your decision?" Agent O started.

I looked at my friends. They both looked horrified at the new information that they might not see each other again. "I will take the first option" I replied confidently, though on the inside I was terrified. I then looked at mom. Her pristine blue eyes filling with tears as her only son was being forced to make the choice between life and death.

"You three better start packing because we will be here at 0800, sharp. " agent K said maliciously, as if exited for what was going to happen tomorrow. Mom couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her boa staff and swung so hard that the GIW agents were flown out the door, across the lawn, and onto the street. She then burst out in tears, breaking down. I didn't know what to do but I suddenly found myself hugging my mom, telling her that it was all gonna be alright.

My mom suddenly got up and asked "is it true?" "What?" I replied, feeling a little dread in the pit of my stomach. "Is it true that you're a ghost?" She elaborated, more tears falling from her eyes. I then turned away and whispered "only half" with a tear leaking from my moist eyes as I suddenly realized why those GIW agents were so smug. My friends then stood beside me but were facing my mom. "We have ghost related powers too." Sam explained, "Sam can manipulate and create plants with just a wave of a finger, I can do the same except with technology." Tucker finished.

Just as mom understood the situation here, my dad and Jazz came in through the door, dad happy, Jazz sad. When I checked if anyone else was there, I saw why Jazz was sad. "Vlad" I growled out, on instinct, of course.

"Vlad, we are having a family meeting and since you are a halfa, you are considered as family" mom said, just as all of team Phantom was about to dive for the door (team phantom now includes Jazz since her aim improved). The DP gang all groaned at the same time while Dad looked confused since he didn't know what a halfa was but that we obviously did.

While all this was going on, I noticed Vlad had gone whit in the face. So white that it would've put the GIW to shame had it not been for the slightly green shade that seemed to be adorning his face.

Mom noticed this as well so she quickly took Vlad and dad to the living room as me and the gang went upstairs. I explained everything to Jazz with help from Sam and Tucker. Just as we finished the conversation, I heard the doorbell ring. Sam sighed and got up saying "the plants told me that it's my parents" and left, but not without a goodbye kiss. The kiss went so long that I thought that my heart stopped when in reality it was only a few seconds.

When we came up for air, I saw that Sam's face was flushed. She then hugged me and said "I'll miss you soooooo much". It was so soft and full of sadness that I felt as if my heart was breaking. Sam then hugged my sister and Tucker saying how much she'll miss them.

I felt even sadder when the doorbell rang again signalling that Tucker had to go too. More hugs were exchanged but all too soon the room was relieved of two people. My sister hugged me as I noticed wet drops of salty water drip from under my eyes and thought it was sweat for a moment but quickly dismissed the idea, realizing that they were tears. Jazz and I sat there for a while before mom, dad and Vlad entered the room. Vlad saw how broken I was and, thankfully, didn't try anything.

All in all, this day was probably the worst day ever. Even more worse than the time of pariah dark. That night, all of my ghostly enemies came to say third condolences and hopeful wishing for the future king. Mom was surprised but I wasn't listening. I just sat there on the couch in the living room, as if I was an empty shell of what I once was. Clockwork (in middle aged form) came and put something round in my hand and a backpack while explaining to my mom how he was my ghostly guardian and when I turn 18 I will be full ruler of the ghost zone or something like that. Clockwork then ordered me to go to bed. I did as I was told, to my parents' surprise, and then clockwork came into my room, everyone following to make sure that I didn't try to hurt myself. They were even more surprised when clockwork started to run his fingers through my hair, sending a special sleeping magic through his fingers as he did so.

Jazz P.O.V.

Mom started to panic when Danny's eyes closed and his breathing slowed down dramatically. "Jasmine, please prepare a herbal tea and monitor him. If any nightmares come, sprinkle some of this over his head. It should calm him down. Oh, and Madeline, do not fret. I just put him to sleep. Young Daniel is forever in my care, I promise you that. Oh, and one more thing." Clockwork then pulled out a thermos and opened it to reveal an older looking phantom with flaming white hair and blue tinted skin. Maddie gasped and Vlad looked afraid. Dad looked at the ghost, surprised at how much like Danny's ghost form it resembles while I nodded "hello Dan, how are you" I said pleasantly. "Hello Jasmine, it's so nice to finally see someone, even if that someone is too smart for her own good." Dan replied in a bored yet pleasant tone.

"Dan is here to protect Daniel's child who-"clockwork started to say but was cut off by mom "CHILD! MY SON HAS A CHILD?!" She screeched, Vlad cringing at every word. "Yes, Samantha and Daniel have a child which Vladimir created from DNA samples while attempting to create the perfect son, in the end young Danielle was created from the brush Vlad used to extract DNA samples from." Clockwork explained. All the while I was wondering how Danny could sleep through all of this but when I looked back at him, it looked as if he was having a nightmare.

I acted quickly, sprinkling some of the golden sand that clockwork gave me and immediately I saw the difference. Danny stopped thrashing around and there were golden, sandy, glowing, moving pictures floating in a circle above his head. At closer inspection, I saw that the pictures were of our entire family at a picnic, happy and well. The pictures then changed to two Dannys. One was taller than the other. They were in the middle of a snowball fight and the light sound of laughter was coming from the pictures.

Mom stopped hammering Vlad when she heard the laughter. Dan was disappointed though. He quite liked his former mother beating up Vlad for all the trouble he put him through. Clockwork (shifting to old man form) decided, since he was the oldest, to send everyone to bed.

"I will form a protective shield around the house. I wish you the best of luck, I must return back to my lair to restock on some of the more important supplies. I will, of course, be back in the morning to give you all gifts to protect yourselves against the dangers that are going to reveal themselves. Sleep well." He then proceeded to nod and head out when he turned around.

"Vlad, Dan, you two are to protect Daniel and his... 'Crew' as he put it. Good luck." Clockwork put a parcel in my hand just as he was leaving. "Good luck to you too...Jazz" he said while shifting from an old man to a child. I then hugged him and thanked him before letting him go.

Dad was so confused but shook the (now child) hand of the oldest ghost to ever exist.

I led clockwork to the portal and opened it. After he was gone, I went up the lab stairs to make the herbal tea for when Danny woke up. On my way back to the room I saw Vlad near the front door, boarding it up with a shield of ectoplasm.

When I got to Danny's room, I was startled when Dan popped out of nowhere. "Boo" he said with a smile of joy instead of evil pleasure. I gasped and nearly dropped the tea mug. "You might hate my brother but you still act like him" I pointed out, walking past him and put the cub on the desk as he situated himself by the window. "That's because I was him" he replied sadly.

There was no more conversation after that but as soon as I sat on the chair by Danny's chair, I fainted. I felt someone from stop from falling of the chair and carry me to somewhere in the room. The person then laid me down on something soft as I drifted deeper and deeper into the black world of unconsciousness.

Just before I was fully unconscious though, I heard someone say "thanks for being there for me... Jazz." But everything went black before I could see who it was.

YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW OR I WONT GIVE YOU A COOKIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack P.O.V. (300 and something yrs. old)

I was in Santa's workshop creating ice sculptures with North himself in his office when I felt a stabbing pain in my left arm. I tried to ignore it but North saw my wince and asked "Are you alright?", Russian accent lacing his words. I didn't have time to answer as there was an evil laugh from the 'globe room'. The laugh was so full of malice and bone chilling that even I shuddered. 'Pitch would have been proud' I thought miserably as North and I dashed toward the globe room.

But before we managed to get there, I clumsily tripped and fell over, suddenly not having the energy to get up. North noticed my fall and was worried when I didn't get up. On closer inspection, North gasped when he saw my left arm. At first I was confused. That was until I saw the glowing green dagger half buried in my arm.

I tried to get up but could barely lift my head let alone get up. "Ah, I see you noticed my present. I was doubting that you would notice for a second there." the voice said getting louder, as if the speaker was nearing the guardian duo. "Who is there!" North boomed, clearly angry that someone would dare hurt a fellow guardian.

"It is I, the spirit of Halloween, of course. Here to take revenge for defeating my master" said the spirit of Halloween, also known as the Fright Knight. North narrowed his eyes and stood from his kneeling position beside me and just as 'Fright Night' drew out his strange flaming sword out in a striking position, North had already yanked the dagger from my wound, to my displeasure since it hurt more than when the stupid knife was still in my arm, and sent it flying toward the black armoured spirit.

North then proceeded to pick up my limp but conscious form and ran out past the unconscious yetis, who, surprisingly, also had daggers in their arms. He placed me securely in the back of the sleigh, my sight starting to go black. But just before it was completely black I saw North shaking a snow globe while muttering something.

North then sat at the front and tossed the snow globe. As we got through the globe portal I lost consciousness hearing a familiar voice say "soon".

Anna P.O.V. (later that morning)

I woke with a start as my little sister, once again, tried to scare me. "Not this time, Monique! You can't scare this" I said in a playful manner, gesturing up and down my body, smiling when I read the writing on my night gown for the millionth time. "love at first bite" I said, reading off the PJ, twinkling my eyes just as my mum came in to wake me up but immediately walked back out saying a bright and cheerful "good morning sleeping beauty" my way.

I then got up and scrunched my hair up in a quick bob, quickly running out the door and crossing the (front) living room all in 5 seconds (pretty impressive if you ask me). I then proceeded to walk on the cold, tiled kitchen floor, getting closer to mum. Closer... Closer... Closer... "I know you're there" mum said, a smug smile adorning her face. "damn, and I was close too." I said in a good naturedly way, smiling the whole way.

"I had another vision" I informed mum, hoping that she wouldn't ignore me like all the other times I tried to talk to her. A small nod from her indicated that I had half her attention (the other half was on the bacon and eggs she was frying in the pan on the stove-top). I used it to my full extent as I knew that I only had another 30seconds before she kicked me out of the kitchen. "alittle5yroldgirlwaskidnappe dandmurdered. You'll see it on the news later on" I said, lying at the last minute. I sighed with relief as mum mumbled a quiet "ok" before putting all her attention into making the crepes.

Knowing that every vision I have is true (and NOT made up), I had to ask Tori if I could heal 'Jack Frost' up. 'they're out of range. The only way you'd be able to heal him was if you were actually able to make skin contact. You still don't know fully how to heal from a distance so I suggest that either you finally start to study or you start gathering your things for your NEW LIFE. Remember, AMBer, be on your best behaviour or you'll get dissected.' SaFIRE (Tori) reminded me.

I shuddered, thinking the impossible was about to become possible. 'so let me get this straight. We go there, rescue everyone, teleport everyone to safety, and THEN heal Jack... ARE YOU LOKO? I'm not that good! I can't teleport any farther than a metre, and even then I end up really drained!' I said worriedly through the telepathic link that connected my spirit to hers, thus creating 'Magica'.

'I might be crazy but at least I managed to swipe a snow globe while you were asleep. It makes portals to wherever you want to go. But you have to whisper to it where to send you, otherwise you will end up in a different timeline' Tori then decided to humor me by showing me the globe 'you can only use it once though' she warned. I just nodded and started getting ready to go to the shops.

This was gonna be a looong day.

Danny P.O.V. (the next day/ a few hours after the end of last chapter)

I was having the weirdest dream. The box ghost was wearing a pink tutu and a sparkling tiara while doing hip hop, Skulker was knitting and had a pink Mohawk instead of a blue one, and Spectra turned into a guy. (Just picture a fat spectra with a beard and moustache.

The dream mercifully ended when my ghost sense pulled me into consciousness. When I tried to sit up though, a hand gently pushed me back down. My sight was blurry and even with my good vision I could barely make a faint outline. "Jazz, wake up." the figure said in a stern voice, a voice that seemed somehow familiar, yet, unrecognisable.

I heard movement from the other side of the room and tried again to sit up. This time the figure moved out of the way and went in the direction the noise was coming from. I slowly managed to sit up but that was as far as I could go without feeling like I was gonna hurl.

I saw the herbal tea on my desk and used my new power, telekinesis, to lift the mug and bring it towards my outstretched glowing hand. I felt my eyes go from ice blue to ecto green to boost the weight distribution. I sensed the figure staring at me but didn't care. I was too thirsty to think.

After the first few sips of my herbal tea I started to feel more awake and decided to take a view of my surroundings. I scanned the room until I saw my living nightmare helping my sister up off what seemed to be a single bed made out of ecto-Energy. "Thanks" Jazz said as she regained her balance from falling off the make-shift bed from the surprise of being nudged awake by a frozen hand. "You're welcome "Dan replied as Jazz managed to get up on her own.

"Where's mom and dad?" Jazz asked, curious since there wasn't any noise from the basement, "at the shops trying to buy Vlad a new costume for his ghost form. I was the one who suggested that so that you two could get another hour of sleep" Dan confessed proudly, as if happy to do kind things.

Dan and Jazz then looked at me, as if awaiting my approval. "Did you remember to tell dad to get a hotdog outfit with a tutu and pink sparkly tiara and rollerblades?" I asked lazily, only to be surprised with the answer " all of that and a clown nose and a pair of Frankenstein's hands. " Dan replied rather cockily.

I simply raised an eye brow then shook it off, knowing that he had a lot more experience at thin stuff than me.

"So why are you here? Last I checked, I trapped you in the thermos and locked you in clockwork's dungeon because you tried to murder our family." I asked, slightly annoyed. "The old stop-watch decided to give me a second chance. All I have to do is keep you safe and sound while the fruit loop has to do the same with your family. Considering that he is also a halfa, though, he is technically family." was the reply. When I looked at Dan's face I immediately felt bad. Here he was, trying to right the wrong, and I'm being a complete jerk.

"I'm sorry" I said with a sigh. Jazz looked at me in bewilderment while Dan sent me a small smile. "I'm sorry for judging before hearing what you had to say. To make up for doing all those terrible things you have to... Ummmmmm... Help me prank Dash for always wailing on us." I said, crossing my arms, hoping to look serious but failing miserably since Jazz started to giggle while Dan tried not to snicker.

"So, what prank do you guys wanna start with?" I asked with the evilest grin I could muster. 'Looks like being the ghost prince has its advantages' I thought as Jazz matched my look while Dan looked between the two of us, shuddering slightly.

"How about the one with the shower?" Dan suggested, now matching our looks.

AN: AMBer and saFIRE are actually nicknames. There are 5 letters in each and the capital in the middle are both linked because Tori and Anna are linked. one is a spirit, the other is a solid. Both are half alive and dead because Tori's spirit was absorbed into Anna when she died at age 4.

Just in case anyone was confused. Feel free to review and I will try to update as soon as possible!

I am now going for 5 reviews this time!


	3. Chapter 3

To Book Lover Forever13, yuki100o, and kat:

thank you three for being my first three reviewers. Here is a cookie and the more you review the more cookies and chapters you all get!

Dan was the one who caught jazz not Danny.

from your favourite random person,

little miss BANANNA HEAD

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Anna P.O.V. (Right after the shopping trip).

Finally, after 3hrs of failed attempts to shop, mum and dad drove us home. I was looking forward to not seeing my family again. The only people I would truly miss would have to be my sister, and my 4 best friends: Chippy, Marine, Jazz, and Sophie.

My brother always said I was the worst thing to exist. Not knowing what I was and the fact that I had weird abilities only added fuel to the fire. The most he could do was talk to animals. I could do that and understand them so that we would be able to have a conversation. My sister was an elemental fairy. She just needed to grow her wings and her power level would still be lower than mine.

My mum and dad hated me, but that didn't stop me from having a loving heart. Sure, I had a short temper, but I always tried to keep my cool.

"I'm gonna go start packing" I announced, fully aware that no one paid attention. I then walked to my corridor and opened my cupboard. I then proceeded to pull out my suitcase and fold my clothes as neat as I could before I felt a presence suddenly appear, all the while the temperature lowered.

"Hello Dani" both me and Tori said at the same time. "Hello Magica, how have you been?" Dani replied as I turned around. What shocked me wasn't that there was a ghost in the room, it was how said ghost appeared. "Going for a new look?" I asked, trying to ease the tension that was slowly building in the room.

"Vlad" was all Dani said with a roll of her eyes. "Can you help me pack? The GIW are shipping me off to the states to send me to a new family" I said, exasperation clear in my voice. Monique decided that THEN was a good time to enter but quickly shut the door to blockout the sound.

"Hi Dani, would you like to join us for dinner?" Monique asked, begging silently to anyone who was listening that dani would say yes. "No thanks,it's alright, I'm not hungry-" but just as she said the last few words her stomach growled loudly, making her blush a deep red. Before she could protest, though, me and Monique grabbed one or Dani's arms each and dragged her to the kitchen, where mum was cooking dinner.

"Mum, we'd like you to meet Dani. She is an old friend of ours and we were kinda hoping that she could eat dinner with us" I said, all the while hoping that Dani could stay for dinner.

When mum turned around, she expected to se a normal, human kid standing before her. Instead, what she got was: a glowing white haired 3yr old with glowing green eyes. What seemed to startle mum the most was when Dani's stomach growled. "O-okay... I'll make a little more for to night" mum said faintly, clearly surprised that Monique, the normal one in the family, was also friends with the little ghost child.

"I most deeply thank you. But just so you know..." Danielle said, transforming,"I'm only half ghost" she finished just as her transformation was complete. "Thanks mum, you're the best!" I then said, dragging both Dani and Monique back to my corridor to prepare for the sleepover for tonight in the MASSIVE entertainment room.

...

Bunnymund P.O.V. (Aka. The big boomer/kangaroo).

I had just finished the batch of eggs for today when a globe portal appeared in front of me, North's sleigh zooming through with something in the back. It was heading straight for me so fast that I only had enough time to duck. The flying death trap of doom then landed right behind me, North jumping off and running to a still shaking for my life me.

"What's the big deal, North. I thought Christmas was a month away, and isn't Jack s'posed to be with you? Where is he anyways? I thought Frosty would have kept to his word about helping us with the holidays-" I was then cutoff from my rant as North gave me a stern look and saying three scary words that even I get the chills when said.

"We were attacked"

...

Danny P.O.V. (Right after prank mania).

"Last prank: complete" I informed Jazz as she crossed out the last prank on the list. It all took about an hour with Dash giving us open opportunities every few minutes. We took pictures of the pranks that went successful which were... ALL OF THEM!

"Where do you think Danielle is right now?" Asked Dan, curious as to what the answer would be. "Well, she toured France about a week ago, she then texted to Tucker Fiji, so that would mean that she is somewhere in Australia, she had a couple friends over there that help her out with supplies every time Dani visits, which isn't every day." I explained, hoping that his daughter was alright.

"Don't you have a bond to her since she has more of your DNA?" Jazz asked curiously. "Well, yes" I said uneasily, "but I don't like going into her head, it's disturbing" I finished, hoping that I wouldn't have to do it. Just then, to my relief, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said, getting up and running quietly downstairs and opening the door. There I was greeted with the GIW and my sad faced friends. My face fell as I realized that we were going. Jazz had already packed my stuff so all I had to do was grab my suitcase and ecto-green backpack which held 3 or 4 thermoses and my BOOmerang for just in case.

I then hugged Jazz and was about to give Dan a hand shake when he stepped back, shaking his head. "What?" I asked, now more sadder than ever but more so confused. "Jazz, do you still have the dream sand?" Dan asked, glancing at Jazz as she replied " yeah, here. You'll need it more than me" detaching a large pouch full of what I presumed dream sand.

"Goodbye Jazz" Dan said just before hugging her. Jazz then hugged him back, closing her eyes as a tear fell. Dan then let go and went to stand next to me. "Goodbye little brothers" Jazz whispered, opening her eyes to see her 'two brothers' and cry a little more. Me and Dan then looked at each other and nodded, deciding to hug Jazz in a mini group hug.

After the hug, Jazz opted to come with me downstairs to say goodbye forever. She cried more when she saw Sam and Tucker. We all had a proper group hug this time, Dan invisibly following me. Me and Tucker then shed a few tears when Sam started to cry. She never cried, she was the strong one, that's why I loved her.

"All right, all right, come on now. We have to make a stop in Australia to pickup a... Pest" agent O said, breaking up the reunion as he pushed the three 'ghosts' into the back of the GIW van with an invisible ghost right next to me, leaving a devastated Jazz at the front door.

Just as they were driving us away mom, dad and Vlad passed us and stopped, getting out of the car to realize that their boy was just taken away by monsters.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Bunnymund P.O.V. (A few hours later).

After North finished explaining everything to me he took me to the sleigh to see something. At first I was confused, but when I saw what he wanted me to see, I felt my eye widen at the sight. There he was, bleeding and unconscious, with a dark purple tinge to his blood. I never knew an immortal could be poisoned, much less die.

"What happened to him?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "He was stabbed with an eery glowing dagger. I think it was meant to poison spirits but not mortals. Jack is getting weaker, he has a month, at most." North replied.

I looked back at Jack and noticed that he was weakly tossing and turning, as if he were in a nightmare. He then whimpered in pain as another cut formed across his chest, purple and red blood seeping through the material of his hoodie.

"What's going on?" Asked Tooth, surprising me from behind. One of her Baby Tooths' saw Jack and screamed, zooming over to Jack. Apparently this was the Baby Tooth that had been saved by Jack when Pitch attacked the Tooth Palace. From here I could see that Tooth had frozen in place and was staring at Jack's weakened form, hands covering her mouth as she fell to the ground, only to be caught by me.

"They were attacked" I told her, referring to North and Jack. I then set her down on a flower chair and me and North started to explain to Tooth everything, all the while the Baby Tooths' listened as Jack groaned and/or gasped every few minutes.

What they didn't notice was the slight blue tint on his fingers that seemed to be spreading up his arm.

...

Danny P.O.V. (After the flight and near the destination).

After a VERY long and boring flight and an even longer drive to the middle of nowhere the van FINALLY stops. When Sam looked out and Tucker finally decided to stop pacing. I just sat there, looking at my hands, hoping that whoever we were picking up was nice.

Agent K got us out of the van and pushed us toward the front steps. As I was going up I noticed a clay turtle with what appeared to be a curled up caterpillar on top of it's shell. I then saw a rose next to the turtle with a note underneath saying something in a language that only ghosts with the power to control ice would be able to read.

My eyes widened as it said my name. I quickly turned it invisible, hoping that the GIW hadn't noticed yet. I was relieved when they didn't call me out but told me to keep walking. I heard some rustling inside and a voice that only made my ascent much quicker. Sam and Tucker noticed my urgentness and also quickened thier pace.

The door was opened suddenly and nearly whacked my nose. The person that opened the door was an 11yr old girl with brown hair and shiny golden streaks lining where the light hit her hair. It was a little curly but was waist length, which made it look a little fuzzy. Agent O then shoved past and smiled evilly at the strong-looking girl but a voice cut the silence.

"I suppose you were going to try and blackmail me to somehow come quietly when even my sister knows I don't do quiet" said a loud, confident, cocky voice. It was female and strong, as if death itself does not scare her. When I saw who spoke, though, I really couldn't blame it.

The girl looked to be about 13 or 14 with thick wavy hair and large curls. Big chocolate brown eyes that glowed a little and lightly tanned skin, blushing cheeks hiding the freckles at the top of her cheekbones. All in all, she looked like a desert goddess. The only thing that looked out of place was the purple nightgown she adorned.

"Hi, I'm Magica" she said.

...

Anna P.O.V. (After dinner and showers).

"Ok Dani, Truth or Dare?" I asked a 1yr old looking Danielle Phantom as she once again turned back into a human. "Do you really have to ask?" She said, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Fine, I dare you to... Juggle 3 oranges invisibly in front of Andrew but the oranges have to be visible" I said, proud of myself for thinking of such a complicated task. My smile faltered a little when she smiled brightly, as if that was the most easiest thing in the world.

Dani then proceeded to 'go ghost' and do the task. She was finished within 5 minutes. While she was still doing her dare, I saw that the time was 12:15 am and mum, dad and Andrew were still on the computers.

After Dani's go we decided to sing some random songs and make up little dances to go with the music. After about an hour of that I felt really tired. "Guys, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" I asked, yawning slightly since Tori had already gone to sleep. "Good Night" Monique said. "Sleep tight!" Said an overly hyper Dani. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" We all said together, laughing a little when Monique started to hiccup.

I was just about to enter my corridor when I heard a knock at the door. I then rushed silently to the living room to see my sister at the door, Dani invisibly watching from on top of the trophy cabinet. I decided that I should put a stop to this and spoke up, waking Tori in the middle of my sentence.

"I suppose you were going to try and blackmail me to somehow come quietly when even my sister knows I don't do quiet" I said in a loud, over confident kinda way, now noticing the three kids. 'That's my mom, dad, and uncle Tucker' Dani informed me. I then cracked a small smile at the three teens and said with Tori "Hi, I'm Magica".

I nearly laughed when Agent O decided to try to be menacing by scowling at me. Instead I decided to be menacing myself to show them that this is my territory and around here me and my sister are the most powerful. I attached invisible cords to the agent at the doorway and got into a better stance. Monique knew what I was about to do and quickly moved out of the way, as did Danielle's family.

I then proceeded to maneuver my fingers like how a puppeteer does his puppet and threw the now scared agent from a distance into the wall behind him. He was then knocked out cold and the three teens moved farther away from the doorway. I nodded in satisfaction just as my parents came from the back of the house.

"What is going on here?" My parents said in unison. "I have to go now" I replied. Mum was shocked while dad patted my shoulder and said "don't be too hard on them, you should do that weired singing thing that puts people under hypnosis every once in a while though" whispering the last part. I simply smiled and hugged dad back. "Don't go crazy without me, okay?" I asked, smiling the whole time. I then hugged mum giving her a goodbye quote "friends are for a lifetime, family is forever". I then felt wetness on my shoulder and realized that mum was crying.

I let go only to notice that Andrew had come to say his farewells. I hugged him first knowing that he was itching to get back onto the computer. When he went to let go I quickly said " the Internet is for people who don't wanna live real lives while outside is where real adventure happens. Take that into consideration" before letting go and moving on to my sister who, currently, was crying heavily. "I'm more proud of you than myself. You'll make a wonderful designer and all the guys will want your number. Just be your self, though, or you will never truly be happy" I said while hugging her, slightly struggling to breath with her squeezing me tightly. "Don't go" she begged "please" she whispered, "I have to, but how about I give you one of my lucky charms to remember me by" I offered, my voice cracking slightly.

When she looked up at me I opened my backpack and grabbed my sea shell mold, hoping that she would accept it. Her eyes widened when she saw what I was giving her and she looked at me for a second before grabbing the mold and admiring it. "But don't you need it?" She asked me, a little afraid of the answer. "Yes, but with the hell you'll be put through I think it's safe to say that you'll need it more than me" I said, giving her a kiss to the forehead and another hug before grabbing a change of clothes and going to my mum's room to change. After I changed I went back to the living room and put on my main pair of brown strappy brown sandals with black accents.

When I was about to walk out the door Monique stopped me by giving me her favourite purple unicorn plushie. "Are you sure?" I asked, but a nod of her head confirmed it and I smiled, happy that I would be able to remember my family better with this toy and a copy of the photo album.

Mum then gave me a bag whispering "you are the bravest most loyal person. Thank you... For everything" knowing I would get the message. Monique looked confused so I used my telepathic abilities to tell her "the shell is to mask your powers so that you don't get caught. If you wanna talk just go to sleep holding the shell. We will be able to talk in the dream realm... Thank you for being there for me, you were my role model more than I was yours' at that I felt a tear come down my face but soon after I started to cry. And, as usual, it started to rain outside, matching my emotions perfectly.

And as me and my family, including an invisible Danielle, had a group hug, I noticed Dani's dad turn invisible for less than a second and return to sight with the letter and the rose. I smiled, knowing for once in my life I finally got my family together again.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Anna P.O.V. (about to get on the van of DOOM!)**

I finally managed to calm mum down enough for her to let go of my guitar, knowing full well that I won't go to this new place without it. "Mum, if I don't take the guitar then I won't be able to remember you guys and you know that. It has a lot of my magic and I can't leave without it. If I don't leave then you guys'll go to jail." I tried to reason with her yet again, but she just held tighter.

The Dani's mum decided to give me a hand by explaining what her situation was. "Please, you must do as she says. Your daughter is trying to give you all a normal life, something my daughter will never have." she pleaded, also grabbing the guitar case handle. Mum looked down and finally let go, knowing that what she was doing was more harm than good.

"I'll write every day, teleport good-luck charms to you and I'll even write a novel for you if you like" I said, trying desperately to cheer her up. My mum then looked up at me, since I was taller than her, and said with the saddest smile I had ever seen "show them who's boss", encouraging me so much that I hugged her tighter than she had held my guitar case, in which held the photo album in one of the bewitched pockets which I added my own little charm so that it wouldn't get too heavy and also so that I could hide anything at a moments notice. The pocket was just a slight tear in the corner of the inside of the case but would open if I used the right spell.

I then let go of mum and looked at the other three teens, hoping that they would like their presents that we're spelled so that they could fit in the little envelope. I once again looked back at my family, Danielle now hiding in my guitar case in the little pocket, waved them goodbye, then sang a sad but sweet note, putting as much magic in it as it could carry. My sister smiled, my brother frowned, but both my parents looked at their little 'abomination', as mum liked to sometimes call me since I sometimes used bad luck to make good things happen, with pride and determination. In other words they were telling me to be courageous.

When I stopped the note I got into the back of the van, crying a little but smiling at the same time. The three kids from before also entered the back of the van. I then realized that the van had soundproof walls and windows so that we couldn't hear where we were going. Just before the door shut I looked back at my family and yelled "IF ANY OF YOU FORGET ME I'LL COME BACK JUST TO KICK YOUR ASSES!" smiling the whole time, when in reality I just took the last picture of my family in my head and printed it telepathically to a sheet of paper in the secret pocket of mysteries.

Just then the doors closed, darkness now in order. "Is the coast clear?" asked a female voice that sounded a lot like Dani's. "yeah" I replied, not sensing any electronic devices eccept from in my pocket and a couple of the suitcases. I then lit up the room with a ball of light and dark magic, startling the other teens when they saw Danielle.

Dani then flew over to the three other teens in the room, not realizing that there was a big, blue version of Danny invisible from sight. When I finally noticed him he was in the middle of examining Danielle from a distance with what I could make out to be a sad smile.

Dani and her 'family' were whispering to each other and sometimes gesturing to me when they thought I wasn't looking. I, on the other hand was busy looking through my iPod touch, trying to decide on which song to listen to first when a hand suddenly touched my shoulder making me jump a little. Okay, a lot. I was so surprised that I only JUST saved my iPod from becoming a piece of useless tech by levitating it with both hands outstretched.

I then turned to the person that startled me only to find Dani's dad staring at me, surprised at my reaction. I felt my eyes turn a greeny-blue and my hair flash silver in embarrassment since Tori was also helping me choose a good song to start the trip since we had started to drive about 15mins ago and I got bored 5mins into the trip. It then started to snow... 'Oops!' I thought when I tried to block out Dani's laughter while also trying to heat up the room again mumbling a brief "sorry" before looking down, trying to cover up my blush with my bushy hair.

Just then 'Trouble by Taylor Swift' started playing on my iPod, earphones taken out. I blushed more knowing exactly who did it. "Tori...!" I groaned, doing more so as Dani laughed harder. I then felt my hair and eyes return to thier natural colour, but I then felt myself go in an and out of visibility as she changed the song to 'safe and sound' ALSO by Taylor Swift and Dani laughing even harder, Her mother giggling a little. The two boys just looked back and forth to one another looking even more confused than before. I decided to get enough courage to stop the snow and turn off the music, my eyes and hands glowing a whitish blue.

The pale skinned boy in front of me then cleared his throat and extended his hand. "hi, Magica, I'm Danny, Danielle's father. Over there is Sam, Dani's mom," he then said, pointing to Sam's direction. "and that's Tucker, Dani's uncle" Danny continued, waiting before asking the inevitable. "How come your name is Magica?" he asked, curious to see what my answer was. When I looked uneasily at him Sam hit his arm, scolding him for making me feel uncomfortable. "It's alright, I just don't like to talk about it" I explained, forcing Sam out of her rant and Tucker to look at me, willing me to go on.

So I told them everything. From when I was born to this very day how I was secretly training myself to, one day, get my wings but when I mentioned the 'wings' bit the trio looked confused and since Dani had gone to sleep a while ago I did something that I normally wouldn't do outside home, I transformed to my 'spirit' half as Tori liked to call it since I hadn't grown my wings yet.

...

Danny P.O.V. (after transformation)

I stared in shock as a spiral of rainbow sparkles went around Magica's body, lifting her an inch off the ground before dropping her softly back. Her appearance was difficult to explain so she demonstrated to us how it worked. First she made it snow again and her outfit changed from her black cloak with purple highlights to a white long sleeved top with diamonds studding the wide opening for her hands and ice blue gem studding her necklace. Her skirt was long and flowy but when moving she looked like she was apart of the snow itself with the way her hair changed from dark brown to the purest of white. So pure that the snow itself looked dull when compared. After another 5 mins of changing the elements and 17 outfits down she finally powered down, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

I knelt down to her height checking if she was ok. When she looked up and saw me she smiled weakly before fainting. I then picked her up and carried her over to one of the two benches, setting her down gently. I then felt tired myself and then heard Sam and Tucker yawning. Since Dani was now in Dan's arms Sam went on the other bench and Tucker and I slept on the floor.

Just as darkness consumed me I heard Magica murmur in her sleep "Call me Anna" but that was all I managed to hear as I fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Anna P.O.V. (Dream)

Darkness... Pain... Torture... Screams of agony... Dying... Slowly... Painfully...

(End of dream)

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. I then looked up and myself face to face with a blue skinned, red eyed ghost. I nearly screamed but Tori took over and glared. I then retook control, breathing now back to normal. "Who are you?" I asked, more curious instead of afraid. The ghost lowered itself to the ground so that it could walk. I sat up, looking at said ghost with a look that said 'explain, now'. It sighed and started a presumably long explanation.

"My name is Dan, I am the older and... 'Eviler' version of Danny" Dan said, expecting me to be confused but was shocked to see me nodding my head. "I'm Anna-Maria, with a hifen, I'm part angel and part witch" I said knowingly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally had enough. "So, do you know where we are?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "Yeah, we're near a town called 'Kempsey' I think... Do you know that place?" He said to my seprise. "Do I know that place?! Are you kidding? I love that place! Wait, how long have I been out?" I said, exited that I could see the place that my parents drive to for the last time.

"About 6 hrs" was the reply. When I heard this I was so happy. "Where's the next servo-station?" I said with a grin, knocking twice on the wall that connects the back of the van to the front. The van then stopped and I heard people coming out of the front. The exit of the back then opened and agent O came in with a taser.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly irritable at having to stop in the middle of nowhere, Dan now invisible. "The next servo-station has a couple of bathrooms and warm food. There are also parking spaces for if you need to rest for a little while, oh, and I gotta pee!" I yelled so loud that it woke everyone up. "Oops!" I giggled, not that sorry at all.

"How do you know all that, you don't even know where we are!" Agent K exclaimed, unhappy that I know where we are when he didn't. "We're in Kempsey. I can tell. This is the only place that has big enough plains of flat land for a jet to pick us up that would ultimately take us to Antarctica where I would be too cold to use my powers... You guys might wanna stop being so loud. Tori was woken up because you guys decided to yell out your plan. She's not too happy about that." I said, confusing the other 'prisoners'.

"Did I forget to mention that there are some fast food restaurants another 10 mins from the servo?" I added, irritating the two agents even more. The others were just glad to be able to get out of the van. The two agents then slammed the door shut and went in the direction I told them. When the car was driving again Danny looked at the now visible Dan with a raised eyebrow. Dan just shrugged while Dani stared at the older version of her dad.

Everyone then turned thier attention back to me. "You do that a lot don't you?" Dan asked, impressed. "You don't know the half of it" I said, sighing. "So who's Tori?" Danny asked. I was about to answer but was saved by Dan and Dani explaining at the same time "she saved Anna when Anna died in hospital 10yrs ago by being absorbed into her body. Tori's real name is Victoria, Anna and Tori have a bond called Magica so if you wanna talk to both of them at the same time just call them that. Otherwise it's AMBer and saFIRE." Dani then went on from there " Anna's real name is Anna-Maria with a hifen. She's been taking care of me for the last week and a half. I was just introduced to the whole family a little while ago." Dani's cute 1yr old voice making me tear up a little.

"We're here" I said, getting up as the van stopped and the agents once again let us out. Because I was the only one who knew the area I told the agents where would be the best place to park and to give me some Australian money to buy some food. "Are you crazy?" Agent O said, astonished that I would ask for something that could lead up to my escape. I merely rolled my eyes reminding them "there aren't any busses that take this route, truck drivers couldn't care less and the pay phone doesn't work. Now will you PLEASE give me the money for the food?" Putting my hand out receiving a hundred dollar bill "for any other supplies you might need" agent K said, deeming me trustworthy enough. "Thanks" I said before taking charge. "Ok, guys, ladies on the right, gents on the left. When finished go inside station and wait for me there" I instructed as I lead everyone besides the two dumbhead GIW's at the van to the toilets on the left side of the building to where the toilets were. The sun was just starting to rise since it was winter and the air was chilly.

After the girls and I had finished with our business we fixed up our hair and left the bathroom area to find that the boys had finished at the same time as us girls. We entered as a group (Dani had changed back before we got out and Dan was invisible) and split up throughout the store getting the supplies that we will need like a torch, some water, food, the works. I ended up spending $50.95 and glad cause I could slip the leftover money besides the five cents into my overly thick hair. I planned on giving the GIW the five cents.

We then proceeded taking the overstuffed plastic bags to the van before once again being stuffed into the van.

...

Danny's P.O.V. (Half an hour later)

Anna had put her iPod on shuffle and she introduced us to some games. She even made up some random games saying something like "I do it all the time at church and picnics". After that we just did our own thing. Sam and Anna were meditating, Tucker was helping Danielle with making communication necklaces out of Anna's spare wires and now useless batteries and strips of Dan's cape. Anna made him a new one out of her black magic so that if Dan didn't want to be seen it would change his appearance and turn into a cloak or hoodie and pants.

Dan and I, to everyone's nerve, were having a staring contest. It had been fifteen minutes now and Dan was struggling to keep his eyes open. I, on the other hand, still had my eyes wide open. Anna couldn't take the tension anymore. Apparently she didn't like stuffy atmospheres cause she stopped meditating and walked up to me and Dan who were sitting on the floor. "Your energy levels are all over the place. You guys better blink soon or I'll have to put the both of you to sleep. Yes, you too Dan." She warned. And, as if planned, me and Dan blinked at the same time then looked at Anna. She nodded in satisfaction but then said something that not even I expected, but then again, she WAS the most random of all of us. "Night, night!" She said before tossing two balls of golden energy, both hitting thier targets.

Darkness was all around me but before I fell unconscious I heard 3 thumps to the ground. I then realized that someone was clearing the room and putting objects into suitcases and bags. Then as the door opened a 4th thump was heard and then everything went fully black and not a sound was heard after.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Danny P.O.V. (15 hrs later)

I groaned loudly as I got up off the cold, hard ground, sight still a little blurry. I then saw Dan on the other side of the room when realization hit me. "Oh no" I said, now noticing that no one besides Dan and I were in here. I randomly threw a snowball made of ghost ice at Dan's head but missed, and instead hit

the back of his neck. The elder phantom yelped and turned invisible, me laughing the whole time. When Dan appeared again he scowled at me, "that wasn't funny" he said, causing me to laugh some more. When I finally managed to calm down somewhat I looked around the room once again. I smiled slightly seeing my backpack but was worried because most of my equipment was inside my suitcase.

"We gotta get out of here" I said, seriously worried on what these people were going to be doing to us. "Going Ghost" I whispered, seeing the now familiar whitish blue rings travel up and down my body, changing me to my counterpart: Danny Phantom. "Let's go" I said, heading toward the steel bolted door that looked to be about 100kg. When I realized that Dan wasn't following me I grew worried and turned around. I gasped and zoomed over to his weakening form and just managed to stop him from injuring himself further. Dan had ectoplasm dripping from his chest and stomach, as if he were stabbed.

I quickly laid him down and looked for my mini first aid kit that was in my backpack. When I found it I got some of the emergency ectoplasm and the

failed 'ecto-dejecto' I injected both and prayed that it would work. Dan winced slightly when the needle pricked him but after a few minutes he settled down and closed his eyes. I sat next to him, praying that the others get us out of here soon. What I didn't realize was the drops of ectoplasmic blood that dripped down my arms.

...

Anna P.O.V. (Meanwhile...)

"Uhhhh! Why won't this thing open!" I exclaimed for the millionth time as I tried to open my satchel... Again. "Maybe you should try using your powers instead of just your hands" Sam said, amusement now turned into boredom. 'Was she serious?' I asked Tori, 'no, but trying wont hurt too much, right?' Was the reply. I then nodded and concentrated on my bag. After about 5seconds of nothing happening my bag finally started to glow and the zippers finally opened.

"YES!" I whooped, doing a happy dance, unfortunately I was still using my powers and the contents of the bag was spilled on the metal gray floor. "Awwwe!" I said, disappointment clear on my face as I dropped my arms and stopped the flow of magic coming from my core. I heard Sam sigh and walk up behind me as I dropped to the floor and packed up the mess, tossing everything besides 6small, bluntly jagged pastel pink rocks. "Natural Rose Quarts, found them in my backyard. I have more in my bag. They channel my magic better than the ordinary ones... But just to make sure..." I trailed off, once again searching my bag until I brought out 17or 18 plastic zip bags full of different colored rocks and crystals. "Pick the one that you are drawn to the most."I instructed. She looked at each bag before stopping at the bag with the different colored onyx crystals before pulling out a simple silver necklace with a thin shard of a natural black onyx crystal, the gem glowing slightly.

"Wow..." She breathed out, amazed by its beauty. "It's yours now" I said, reclosing the bag. "Really?" She asked hopefully, "yeah, the crystal chose you, the rose quartz may not choose me but at the same time all crystals and rocks choose me. I just give them to their perfect counterpart." I explained, sounding a lot like Clockwork when he tries to explain time to Danny.

"So... Wanna go and try to find the others? I don't know about you but I sorta need my suitcase" I suggested while finishing up on putting away the crystals in my bag. "Aren't those heavy?" Sam asked, "not if I put a light-weight charm on them" I answered, now making my way to the door, Sam following closely behind.

(A.N. I will now be using terms from other movies and cartoons such as Harry potter, avatar the last air bender, and for a little mystery I will have Anna come from a different world/dimension from the storm hawks... I wanted to be REALLY random in my stories and did u know: Australia is the largest island in the world? I found out while researching for the story. Any ways... ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Ever heard of metal bending?" I said with a smirk as I scrunched up the iron door and pushed it out as easy as one would do with play dough. "I'm a keeper of time. So is Danny. A keeper of time can dimension hop and also learn techniques from other worlds and whatnot. In a few of my adventures I was considered a witch. Others a demon. But in special cases I would be identified as an alien or something. I can also go back in time. I even went to one of your ballet recitals-" I was cut off by a panicked Sam who had put a hand over my mouth. "You saw that?!" She whispered, mortified. "Yup! Though I honestly think that pastel purple with turquoise diamond patterns would have been a better choice." I answered honestly, sorta hoping that she wouldn't kick me. I was especially shocked when she exclaimed "FINALLY! Someone agrees with me!" With relief easily identified in her voice. I smiled, happy that I was there.

"Let's go, you know, before they find out that we got out and try to kill us" I said, running with my backpack loosely hanging off my shoulders out the door. "Agreed" Sam replied while following me out, carrying a dark purple satchel with the same silver snowflake design as mine but mine was white with purple snowflakes.

We raced down the same corridor with no cameras watching and no guards. After about 5 minutes of doing this I stopped suddenly. I then closed my eyes and concentrated, letting my mind expand as I sniffed the air for magic. Sure enough, I got a huge energy signature and followed its trail, Sam following unsurely. I kept following the trail when it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see that my path was blocked by a big metal door.

...

Sandy P.O.V.(Just because someone can't talk doesn't mean they can't think).

I woke to find myself in a glass container that appeared to be air tight when I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the only door in the large, black room. There were no windows and when I looked up I could just make out the ceiling. The door was then ripped off it's hinges and thrown outside. In it's place stood two girls. One looked tanned with brown eyes, and long brown hair with silver streaks that seemed to be gracefully flowing like falling snow. The other girl had short black hair in a bob with green and purple streaks entwining the hair to keep it up, lilac eyes and pale skin, almost ghostly.

The first girl whispered something and her eyes glowed a black and white colour, neither mixing, before the container that I was in suddenly melted into water. "You're getting good at that" commented the second girl. The first girl gave a short bow saying "hello sand man, I am Anna and my friend over there is Sam". I was shocked and did a little '!?' With my dream sand above my head.

...

Anna P.O.V. (Escape time!)

"Let's go find the others" I said, purposely ignoring Sandy for the time being. Sam nodded and used her ghost powers to find Tucker and Dani. They were luckily 5 doors down to our right . Unfortunately the metal had ectoranium and blood blossoms mixed in and even I was affected from here, and I was over a meter away! "We can't get near it without being burned, what are we gonna do?" Sam said, worry etching her face. A floating golden bunny then hopped by and I got an idea.

"Sandy, do you think you could use your sand to toss that door over there?" I asked an irritated looking Sand Man. 'Oops! I guess he doesn't like being ignored' I admitted to Tori, 'no one does' she replied sadly. 'I did acknowledge your presence I just didn't know if you were friendly or not' I said, desperately trying to make her feel better. I felt a bright energy suddenly fill me and knew all was forgiven.

I was so into the conversation with Tori that I didn't notice Sandy completing the task. When I finally noticed I blushed a deep red and made all the suitcases extra light and small, putting them inside my satchel. I took out the crystals and gave Dani and Tucker the same instructions. "Can you just show us what to do?" Dani asked, I eventually gave in and inspected all the crystals before stopping at the ambers and sapphires. I first plucked out an amber beaded gold chain with a single bronze pendant in the shape of a hollowed out tear loop, intricate designs with the occasional studded amber. Out of the sapphire bag, however, I lifted out a snowflake designed sapphire bracelet which absorbed the other bracelets on my right hand when I put it on. The gems varied from light to dark and the structure was thin but sturdy. The metal that held it together was pure silver.

"This is why I don't do this sorta thing. I have two to choose from and they are powerless unless in the hands of their rightful owner" I sighed. "Here" dani said, handing over the communication device. When I put it on I noticed that none of my necklaces were there and all of my bracelets were now missing. "Clever" I said as I noticed that my necklace now shone a rainbowy colour. Dani and Tucker then chose their crystal.

Dani had a pure opal snowflake on a black sash. The opal shone every colour imaginable and when combined with the com device was bedazzling. Tucker, on the other hand, had an emerald bear bronze ring that was on a gold chain. When combined with the com device It showed all shades of green.

"Now that that's done lets go and find Danny and Dan" I said, already dragging the other teens and guardian out the door and down the hallway. After about 3 minutes I let go and everyone followed me because I had gotten a reading of where the still missing team mates were. 10 minutes later I finally managed to find the cell Danny and Dan were being held at.

I kicked open the metal door (gotta love metal bending) and ran inside, the others close behind. When I finished inspecting the room my eyes landed on Danny and his future self. Both were laying in a pool of ectoplasm that held drops of red in them. My whole being was frozen stiff. That was until Sam and dani shoved past everyone, including me, they immediately ran to help the two ghosts. I silently dropped to the floor and so did Tucker. I pulled out the crystals while Tucker took out the last two com devices, waiting for my order. I grabbed a ruby ring pendant (just like Tucker's but glowing blue) and an identical matching diamond ring pendant (also just like Tucker's just glowing green).

Both me and Tucker knelt with the others, Sandy was trying to banish all the darkness away from their minds, I slipped the necklaces around the right person's neck (Dan blue glow with ruby, Danny green glow with diamond) and then Tucker plopped the com devices over the top. Dan's device glowed a pleasant blue while Danny's glowed a striking green. After a few minutes of nothing happening we all started to lose hope. Everyone turned away except me and sandy. Another few minutes passed and I saw Danielle and Sam crying. I then saw movement from beside me and realized that the pool was shrinking and the once lifeless bodies now started to sit up.

"Uhh! Can we go now?" Danny said as he was tackled back to the ground by dani and Sam. Tucker just laughed while me and Sandy went over to Dan. Dan was looking at Danny's family and felt a slight pang of guilt "don't worry, here, how about a hug?" I offered, giving him a hug anyways. He was stiff for the first few seconds but then relaxed and gave in to the hug. "Sandy, come here." I said, widening the hug so that Sandy could join in. After about 30 seconds we dispatched and packed up the rest of our gear, me shrinking and making every other thing lightweight.

"Ok, everyone. Prepare for the run of your life. We are in Antarctica and right now I am praying that I get my wings soon. So, without further a due, lets go kick some but" I motivated, everyone besides the two 'adult(s)' in the room transforming into their stronger counter parts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bunnymund P.O.V. (Haven't had that in a while)

"Oi, North, is it just me or is it getting hotter?" I asked him, walking towards the shady spot we moved Jack to check up on him. "You are correct, it has gotten much warmer and I am worried, what if Jack's power is disappearing- oh no" his speech was cut off when we finally got to the spot. I also froze as I saw his condition. Even from a distance you could see the puddle of water around the white haired teen.

I moved closer and put a paw to his forehead but quickly retracted my hand back, shock now settling in. "He's warm... North, he's warm! This can't be normal, I mean-" Tooth then flew in, stopping my rant with her look of worry. "I can't find Sandy! I checked everywhere but I can't find him!" She exclaimed, sorrow etching her voice from the sick guardian in front of her and the missing guardian.

I sighed, sitting down thinking 'how are we gonna get out of this mess' before a snow globe portal open up. When I looked at North, though, he shook his head in confusion. What came out surprised me so much that I jumped up, flung out my boomerangs and stepping in front of Tooth, her baby Tooths' surrounding Jack, trying their best to protect them. I heard North bring out his swords and stand beside me while Tooth went back to Jack.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" I demanded, now fully on guard.

Danny P.O.V. (Meanwhile)

"You can't be serious" I told Anna, somehow knowing what she was thinking as she led us toward the gym, at least that's what she said that's where we were going to once we were found. That was about 30 seconds ago. "We're almost there. You see those doors?" I nodded as best as I could while running at full speed "that's the gym. That's also where they put all the guns and whatnot. If we can get those guns then we will be able to get out of here." She finished, panting slightly. "So that's the plan?" Sam asked "yep!" Anna said happily as we burst through the doors. While I looked around the room Anna and Sam looked up. "Give me a boost?" I heard Anna whisper to Sam, as if out of breath, and I turned around just in time to see Sam using her plant abilities to fling Anna up into the air.

Anna then caught a rope and started to climb it with her arms only. She then tied the rope in a weird loop around her waist to stop her from feeling any discomfort as she started to swing and caught hold of the metal thing that holds things up from the floor. I was surprised when she suddenly put a large backpack and then dived, no rope around her waist. I tried to fly up so save her but Sam held me back, tying me up in ropes of vines and stems of flowers that probably grew in the amazon for how strong they were. "Let me go Sam!" I tried again but just wore myself out. Just then the doors opened and the rest of the crew ran in, Dan putting a shield at the door to stop the GIW from coming in. When I looked back at the spot Anna was I saw that her arms were protecting her face and she was flying with butterfly shaped feathery angel wings.

I was then let go and I floated up to Anna as she peeked from her vulnerable position, looking around. "Hey, why aren't on the ground?" She asked, not realizing that her wings had finally grown. "You're flying!" I exclaimed, a smile gracing my features. Her face was priceless as she took in the fact that she had wings.

Anna P.O.V. (Yay! I can now sing 'wings by little mix'!)

'We... Have wings... Wow, and I thought that we still had a few years left' both Tori and I mused at the same time. My face suddenly hardened as Tori helped me land. "We got one chance and one chance only. Lets make it count." Both me and Tori said, harmonizing with Magica as I pulled out the snow globe. Sandy looked scandalized when he saw what I had in my hand. "On the count of three everyone is to run through as fast as possible. Any questions?" I asked, looking at everybody. When nobody said anything, not one of sandy's pictures telling otherwise, I counted down "one" I said, raising the globe to my mouth whispering "Easter warden" before raising above my head. "Two" I continued, facing a wall and getting in a good position before shouting "THREE!" As I flung the globe at the wall. "EVERY ONE! IN!" I yelled, chucking the bag full of the weapons through the portal.

After everyone had gone through I had only just enough time to sprint through the portal before it closed. When I got to the other side I landed on my feet and started to hover to try to get my balance back. I got a nasty surprise when I heard an Australian accented voice sharply say "Who the 'ell are you?".

I landed back on the ground to notice that it was grass instead of tacky metal. The bad part was when I sensed all the sadness and sorrow in the atmosphere. It was so strong that I nearly collapsed. Instead I stood tall and walked over in the direction of where the air felt the most sickly. That, unfortunately, was also where a giant bunny, old Russian looking pirate with a white beard and dual swords, and a bird girl all were. But I could sense more. When I came to see what they were protecting so badly I got a massive shocker as I saw a boy with white hair, tattered ice blue hoodie, tattered brown pants, no shoes and a wooden staff with intricate snowflake designs, sorta like the one on mine and Sam's satchels, in his left hand.

What shocked me, though, was the puddle of water that he was lying in. But when I went to move closer to try and heal the 18yr old looking boy a boomerang and sword criss crossed in front of me, stopping me from making any progress. I heard the others arise but paid no mind to them as I glared at the two guardians stopping me from healing the boy.

"Let me pass, I am a healer" Tori and I said, using Magica to make our voices seem softer and sound smoother than silk. The bunny immediately dropped his weapon, stepping aside to let me pass while the pirate looking man and the bird lady looked hesitant. "Do you want Jack healed or not?" The bunny asked seriously. The little versions of the bird lady and birdy herself all moved out of the way while pirate looked hesitant. When he saw sandy nod from behind me the pirate finally stepped aside, now giving me full view of the boy.

I walked slowly toward the boy, now known as Jack, before rushing a little towards the end. I kneeled down, not minding as the water soaked into the fabric of my jeans, and put my left hand over his forehead, checking his temperature. I then took his hand in my right one, clasping it gently. "Dan, Danny, can you two come over here?" I called back, noticing the slight fever Jack carried. The two ghosts then appeared behind me.

"Danny, you think you can make it snow?" I asked, Danny nodded. "Good, Dan, pass me the sand from clockwork." I instructed and was happy that the bag was still full. I sprinkled some of the sand over Jack's body as Danny made it snow. I was aware of the other guardians watching but paid no heed. "Sam, Dani, Tucker, give me the statistics. Sam, medicine, Dani, help your dad with the snow, Tucker, monitor him. Okay, team, move out" as soon as I said the last word, the rest of the team moved out, doing their respected tasks as I started to heal him.

Unfortunately, Jack was having a bad dream an I could hurt him even more if I healed him then and there. "Sandy, I need you to give him good dreams" I instructed, gesturing towards Jack. Sandy complied and golden sand drifted over the area where my left hand was.

I closed my eyes and channeled my energy into my healing core instead of my elemental one. When I opened my eyes I felt my entire body glow. As soon as the glow faded I saw that the dark energy poison was in a type of cage and couldn't escape. I smiled, knowing that my work was done.

My eyelids suddenly felt really heavy. I tried to stand to move away from the now awake and well Jack but I got really dizzy and felt my body hit the grassy floor, knowing that I had powered down and was in a crumpled pile on the floor, vulnerable to any harm that could possibly be put against me. There was then the sensation of me being picked up but that was the last thing I knew as my entire being was filled with darkness.

Jack P.O.V. (When Anna was healing him)

I was standing in an empty dark room. Everything was so quiet but at the same time it was so loud. I was lying on the floor and I couldn't move when all of a sudden there was this golden light that had appeared just above my injured arm. The light then continued to expand when my eyes suddenly shot open. When I got a bearing of my surroundings I was surprised when I felt a soft, yet sturdy hand on my forehead. When I saw who the hand belonged to and was even more surprised when I saw a glowing teenage looking girl with her eyes closed. She had angel wings and chocolate colored hair with silver streaks.

When she opened her eyes she smiled, almost as if she was actually relieved that I was finally awake, her eyes a silvery blue. The mysterious girl then stood up, wobbling a little. But as soon as she took a step she collapsed, a silver light surrounding her before showing a non glowing girl with dark brown hair. She was just laying there, looking as if she was drained of all power. When that thought passed through my brain I quickly stood up and started towards the girl, worried if she was dead.

But as soon as I stood up I was attacked by a million hugs, all in the form of mini versions of Tooth. When I finally got a chance to look around I realized that I was in bunny's warren and that all the guardians were there. I then noticed that four other people besides the fallen girl were just standing there except for the black haired blue eyed boy who picked up the girl and took her out of the clearing. The two girls of the group followed the supposed leader while the last of the group stayed. He was African-American and was nervously shuffling his feet.

When I turned to the other guardians I noticed bunny staring at me with an astonished expression, jaw dropped and all. "What happened?" I asked, clearly confused about waking up in bunny's lair. "What happened, what happened?! I'll tell you what happened, that girl back there just saved ya! She even got you back to full power too! I just hope the little Sheila's gonna be alright." Bunny said, crossing his arms after finally managing to pick his jaw off the ground.

I just nodded, to surprised to do anything. When I turned to the dark skinned boy I smiled slightly, seeing him showing Tooth some new technology. "Ooooo! So what does this button do?" She asked, pressing a button. The gadget suddenly started to glow green and an annoying nasal sound came from the gadget. "Haha! I'm FREE! Now, from this PDA, I can connect and hack into every single computer in the world! From there I can gain enough power to finally destroy that pesky Phantom and take over both the Ghost Zone AND earth! Mwahahahahahahaha!" It laughed maniacally at the end.

"Hey Technus! How was the inbuilt thermos?" The boy asked pleasantly "it still needs a pool" the voice said. "Already added!" The boy said, pressing another button. "NOOOOOOOO!" The voice yelled out, making me and the other 3 guardians jump back in surprise. "And that is why you shouldn't press weird glowing buttons that happen to be green" the boy said, as if ending a long speech. "Ok Tucker" Tooth replied, too stunned to do anything.

I simply shook my head and went in the direction the others went. When I got there my eyes widened as I saw the state the healing girl was in. It seemed as if every one of my wounds was transferred to her while I bore no marks of injury. I looked down in shame and felt something wet running down my cheek, surprising me when it didn't freeze. I then realized that it was a tear.

The goth looking girl then chose that moment to notice me and had a look of astonishment when she saw me crying, but then saw where I was looking and gave me a look of sympathy. I nodded, coming closer, hoping that they wouldn't become hostile towards me. The youngest black haired girl then stood up and turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Dani... With an I" she said, looking at the other two to continue. The boy stood up and offered me a hand to shake saying "I'm Danielle's father, Danny... With a Y" to my complete surprise, stunning me further when his hand was colder that mine. The goth looking girl then stood up and offered me a hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Danielle's mom, Sam. And you are?" She said. "Jack Frost" I replied, eyes widening when a plant glove wrapped itself around Sam's arms. I had. To quickly let go before my own hand was encased in the leafy green material.

Sam then nodded and went back to her spot next to the fallen angel. She held a hand above the girl's head. Her hand glowed a golden green colour before sprinkling a golden haze over the girl. "Her name's Anna, she managed to take the poison from you but every time she heals... She gets closer to death." Sam whispered the last part, a single tear leaking from her left eye. Once the golden haze cleared from Anna I realized that there were no more cuts or bruises.

"I can only heal so much while Anna can literally give back life" Sam whispered. Danny and Dani (totally confusing) noticed her distress and hugged her. I then sat down on the other side of Anna and stared at the seemingly lifeless figure. There was a sudden strong puff of air. It surprised me so much that it knocked me out into a lying position. Dani smiled and started to poke Anna's apparent sore spot because next thing I knew Anna was sitting up and tickling Danielle. "Gotcha!" She said in triumph, albeit a bit tiredly, but triumphant nonetheless as Dani was giggling nonstop. "Say your sorry" Anna teased, stopping when Dani finally said sorry.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked me in the most gentlest voice that had ever been directed toward me. "Me? What about you?! How is it that one second ago you were on the floor bleeding and now you're up as if it hadn't happened at all?" I said in a teasing voice. "'Cause just five seconds ago you were melting from a poison made of crushed blood blossom and shavings made from the soul shredder that the..." She trailed off, looking troubled. "Who?" A sudden deep voice sounded behind me only to find the most scariest sights I had ever seen. "I'm Dan, Danny's future self" he quickly explained before getting back to business. "Who!" Dan demanded, but not too forcefully. "The Fright Knight..." Dani whispered, as if suddenly afraid.

Sam and Anna both nodded at the same time and said confidently "the spirit of Halloween" confirming the young princess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Danny P.O.V. (Straight after last chapter)

No way. This CANNOT be happening. "Come on. We'd better go tell the others." I said, masking my panic by putting on a serious face. I started to help Anna up when the rest of the guardians and Tucker came rushing in. When they saw Anna bunny's mouth dropped. Anna tried to transform but could barely hold the spark. "I guess my powers are shot at the moment" she said with a sigh. But then the most weirdest thing happened. When she tried again, instead of magic a ring of glowing whitish-blue appeared. They separated and she transformed into a silvery white haired girl with ocean blue eyes that also glowed. She wore a short sleeved black shirt that in silvery writing said 'Rock' and had a large guitar head with intricate designs over a sowed over white shirt, jeans and black combat boots. She had snowflake earrings, a snowflake necklace with a ribbon for the lace, and a braided shell bracelet.

"Or not" she added, more than a little surprised. "Wow" I said as she started to float, albeit a bit bobbly at first, but floating none the less. "Okay, guys, I know who our opposition is." Tucker said, but was cutoff by Dani and Magica saying at the same time "the Fright Knight" in a bored tone. Tucker's cheeks went red. "Oh" was his reply as it started to snow. Bunny glared at Jack but Jack just shrugged with a confused look on his face. "Oops. Sorry." I said, trying to make the snow stop but it just came harder. Bunny finally came out of his stupor and said the one question everyone was thinking. "What in Easter are you?" He said in a whisper, barely audible, and slightly scared.

"I don't know" Anna said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mum and Monique, my sister, usually told me that I was a freak. They never actually told me exactly WHAT I was" she continued. She then floated back to the ground, saddened by the memories of how many times her family would tell her that she wasn't normal and such. Dani then pulled Anna into a hug, "being normal is overrated, I mean, come on, I bet your sister just said that because you were always more powerful than her. As for your mom, she's probably just all crabby about how she didn't inherit the power but you did." Dani said, Anna laughing at the last bit. "Well her star sign IS Cancer the Crab" Anna commented, smiling softly.

...

Anna P.O.V. (1 second later... XD LOL!)

'What am I?' I kept asking myself. Tori didn't know either so she didn't answer. "So, exactly how do we defeat this 'oh so powerful' Fright Knight character?" I asked, a mischievous smile playing at my lips. "We, uh, trap him in a pumpkin..." Danny said, mumbling the last bit. Jack and I just looked at each other and then to the rest of the group before bursting out laughing. Tooth even started to giggle!

When I finally managed to calm down I stood up straight and said in a sarcastic voice "so, how big should the pumpkin be?". This caused a riot of chuckles throughout the group. "What? It was a relatively good question!" I defended, now hearing Tori laughing in the background. "How about I take care of that. Jamie and Sophie started a mini pumpkin patch in their backyard last year. Who wants to come with?" Jack suggested, a lazy grin never leaving his face. "I wanna come! I wanna come!" Me, Tori, and Dani said excitedly, jumping up and down. Jack looked at me with concern. "Shouldn't you be in bed? That healing thing you did on me must have taken a lot-" I cut him off, clearly frustrated at how people think that I'm weak and can't handle myself. "I'm perfectly fine and I want to come!" I said determined, my body language just screaming for him to defy me. He looked over at Danny with a pleading look, obviously thinking he was my brother or something. Danny just shrugged so Sam intervened. "As long as Danielle is with her I honestly don't see the problem with her going." She reasoned. "Yeah! And anyways, my arthritis isn't THAT bad." I supplied. Dani smiled and transformed to ghost mode while Jack looked alarmed when I said the word 'arthritis' but when he went to object I cut him off. "In this form I can barely feel it. I think I have an ice core. But then again, in angel mode I can go in any climate. Maybe it's just a temporary thing..." I trailed off, now getting up off my spot on the floor.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for! Lets go!" Dani yelled from the top of her lungs. It came out louder since she was at the sleigh's landing-pad and the wind was coming into the room.

"Well... Lady's first!" Jack said, trying to hide his nervousness with an easy grin. He failed sadly because the smile was lopsided instead. I then felt myself be lifted off the ground. When I looked down I saw a mini controlled tornado that had engulfed me up to my waist. When I looked over in Danielle's direction the same thing was happening to her as well. In her 3yr old appearance it looked really cute.

I smiled and waved. "See yaz later!" I called outs. And not too soon because the next thing I knew was I was free-sailing in the air currents. I smiled. 'This is the life' both me and Tori thought at the same time. And for once in our 'lives' we truly felt happy.

A/N: I will not update unless I get 4 or more reviews. My dad was being a complete ass and I managed to type this in 30 mins. I DESERVE CREDIT HERE!.

To all those who think I should be cussin' at those asses then I will tell you this: yes I have quite a fair bit of patience but whenever they go too far and they see me angry... Lets just say that they wouldn't even THINK of coming near me, let alone trying to talk to me without me going all 'red-eyed' on them. And yes, my eyes DO go red when I'm angry. Apparently it's some weird disorder but HEY, I'm not complaining! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Jack P.O.V. (Around 5 minutes after take-off, almost at Burgess)

I couldn't believe actually got poisoned. Or the fact that a MORTAL healed me. Wow, this just isn't my day... Or weeks... Well the guardians said that it was only 3 or 4 days but if that Anna girl hadn't healed me then I think even the kangaroo would have lost hope! And that's serious...

As these thoughts were running through my head I was rudely interrupted with my brooding by a splash of something wet on my neck. When I went to turn around I realized that it was just Anna and Dani talking to each other. They were sitting a meter above me so I was just able to catch little bits of info and I knew exactly what they were talking about, it was about me. I then noticed that both Anna and Dani were crying.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, now flying up to face them. Dani nodded but Anna shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked, now worried. "It's just... *sigh* I honestly don't get why there are so many bad things in the world" Anna said, frustration clear in her voice. "Of course there are bad things-" I tried to say but was cut off by Dani with a quick "that's not what she meant" in such a soft and sad voice that it broke my heart just looking at her. "She was murdered, Jack." Dani continued, my heart literally stopped as I looked at Anna. "This mark is a reminder on how I had healed my brother. We were little and we had just discovered Andrew's abilities. I was sad at the time because my powers hadn't come yet. Mum said that they wouldn't come at all. Andrew got sick with chickenpox and his powers were failing. I didn't know what chickenpox was at the time but I knew that it was bad. After he got his medicine I told mum "I have chickenpox too". She took my temperature and everything but the one thing that she didn't get was that there wasn't a single flaw to my skin. She took me to the hospital and after that I just don't remember much. I just remember a white looking light and someone singing. I woke up at home thinking that the whole ordeal was a dream... (A/N: if you want to hear/read the rest of the back story just go to my profile page. THNX! :))

After the story I realized that we were almost at Jamie's house. "So is that why you were so sad?" I asked, confused at why that would be too much of a problem since she learned to live with the arthritis pretty well. " the sad bit would have to be that my grandparents from my dads side of the family didn't even call to see if I was alright but obviously were more than capable to visit my sister when she was in hospital all because she wasn't more careful with her eczema and it infected her spine. She doesn't have arthritis. And what's worse is that they didn't even call on any of my birthdays. For 14 yrs I would wait by the phone and fax machine, waiting for some sort of sign that they realized it was my birthday but my hope was a lost cause because all of my family clearly hated me. Monique was clearly the NORMAL girl in the family. And andrew was the 'BEST CHILD THAT COULD HAVE EVER EXISTED!'"Anna exclaimed the last part, crying even harder. It must have hit me like a ton of bricks when she said the last bit. " you're sad because you never got the chance at a normal childhood, and you're angry because you have been pushed around all your life." I said, proud of myself for putting that all together. "All she ever wanted was a proper family. One that would at least love her for her powers, not hate her because of them. She got that mark on her elbow because she healed her brother after he got his medicine. The injury comes out worse for Anna if she heals anyone and her sister is constantly angry with her because she couldn't take away all of her eczema." Dani explained sadly. I nodded.

"We're here." I said. Now in a more serious mood than before. It was very early in the morning and the kids were on school break. "Let's go wait at my lake" I said, leading the duo to my 'lair'.

...

Anna P.O.V. (5 minutes of walking later)

"So, tell me again how far this lake of yours is?" I asked sarcastically, now a little annoyed from walking so far. Jack smiled then led us through a bunch of bushes, stopping when we finally reached a frozen lake in the middle of a clearing. "Does this answer your question?" He answered me with a question. I rolled my eyes and crouched to the floor, placing my hand onto the soft, crumbly dirt, sensing for nearby life forms. When I sensed the usual birds and beetles I nodded in approval, getting up and transforming back to my human form. Dani also transformed and then sat on the ground.

"Nice place you got here" I commented, impressed with how floral the atmosphere was, sneezing a little. I was just about to sit down next to Danielle when a young boy's voice startled me, making me jump really high and turn around so fast I was wondering if I would get whiplash.

"Jack?" The voice said. It was a brown haired, green eyed boy around 10yrs old holding hands with a blond haired, green eyed little girl. Both had freckles on their cheeks.

"Hey Jamie, hi Sophie... How are you guys?" Jack greeted, more than a little nervous.

A/N: ooooooooooh! CLIFFIE! I know, you guys must hate me but at the moment I just honestly dont know what to write. Maybe I should do a three way cross over. Out of these 6 options below, please review which option you would most prefer. You can also do a number vote as well if you like.

1) storm hawks

2)class of the titans

3) tangled

4) how to train your dragon

5) brave 2012

6)all of the above (and yes, I can and if needed will do so... YAY! XD)


	12. Chapter 12

thanks to Jeanette9a and coldstone4815 I will now be legally using thier ideas and say THANKYOU! for giving me the inspiration .

Chapter 11

Jack P.O.V. (Just after last chapter)

"Hey Jamie, hi Sophie... How are you guys?" I said nervously, a guilty look clear on my face.

Jamie then notices Dani and Anna and stares at them, but before he could even open his mouth Anna said " I am NOT getting up even if you asked" Not even looking in their direction. I smirked at that before I noticed Jamie's expression. It was one mixed with confusion and ... Well, mostly just confusion.

"Where were you Jack? You didn't visit for a week... Nightmares have started popping up again. They attacked Sophie first... I only just managed to get her out of there..." Jamie said, looking down at Sophie as her little form started to shake with tears streaming down her face. Anna got up and walked up to Sophie with Dani close behind and kneeled down.

"I promise to keep you safe no matter what. Those nightmares won't be able to get to ya even if they tried" she said confidently, her Australian accent now starting to seep through. I then realized what she said and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep" I told her sadly. She then looked up at me with as much determination as possible and looked back at Sophie and Jamie. She reached with one hand to her necklace. It glowed a sparkly gold and duplicated so that two smaller ones were in her hand. She handed one to Jamie and one to Sophie. She then held out two white quartz crystals and put one over each of the clear bulb things in the center of the pendant. They were absorbed and then the necklaces glowed a white but black colour, never truly mixing. When the light died down both necklaces had a rainbow of colours. Anna then smiled triumphantly up at me and said "you were saying?" In a cocky voice. She then looked troubled and stood up when she saw that the two kids were still marveling at thier new form of protection.

"Anna" Dani said, worry clear on her features. Both Anna and I turned and what we both saw made my heart stop.

"Hello Jack. It's been a while..." Pitch said, cackling maniacally at the end, a swarm of nightmares behind him.

...

Danny's P.O.V. (bunny's warren)

"So I guess that leaves us to set out the traps-" I started to say but was interrupted by the bunny. "What do you mean 'traps'. North barely managed to escape last time and even then Jack got hurt..." The bunny trailed off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there! We don't even know who they are! Let alone work with them! They could send us back to the GIW. I don't want that life for our daughter..." Sam exclaimed, her voice trailing off at the last bit as a tear fell down her cheek. "If we do get caught, Anna will protect Dani. You saw how strong and loyal she is. Don't worry, she's gonna be just fine." I reassured, now feeling the eyes of everyone else on us.

"I think introduction is in order" said the pirate looking person with a thick and heavy Russian accent. He had naughty and nice tattoos on his arms which sorta confused me.

"I... Am Santa Clause. Much prefer if called North." North said then looked at the bird lady. "Oh, right! I'm the toothfary! But, please, call me Tooth!" Tooth then started to ramble but stopped when she realized that she was talking too fast for us to understand. "Sorry" she said meekly, blushing a little. I smiled.

" E. Aster Bunnymund," the bunny said but when he say my confused look he elaborated flatly "the Easter Bunny, Mate", his Australian accent slightly thicker than Anna's.

I then looked at the golden sand guy. Pictures appeared above his head but they were too fast to understand. "This is Sandman, though everyone just calls him Sandy" Tooth supplied.

After my group introduced ourselves we were led over to a massive globe of the world with weird glowing yellow lights. "What are all those lights?" Sam asked, curiosity etched in her words. "Oh, those lights are the children in the world who believe in... Us..." Tooth trailed off, looking at a spot on the globe that started to flicker wildly. "Oh no!" Tooth exclaimed horrified. "We must get to Burgess! NOW!" North bellowed, an alarm suddenly went off throughout the warren and Fright Knight suddenly floated out of the ground. My ghost sense decided that THEN was a good time to come out. I rolled my eyes, getting into a fighting stance but then realized that I only could temporarily distract him. Dan came up beside me but when I looked at him he got the memo to get the others out of here.

When Dan and the others were nowhere in sight I sucked in a deep breath. The Fright Knight looked at me funny but suddenly realized what I was doing and was trying to get away but we both knew that it was too late as I let out the most longest and powerful Ghostly Wail that I could muster. It went on for about 3 minutes before I collapsed from the loss of energy, stopping the wail only to be caught by a pair of arms and feel myself be tied up and gagged, too tired to muster any strength to fight back. The most I could do was see a blurry figure in purple clothing.

"I'm so sorry Daniel but soon you will understand..." The figure said, his (yes I figured 'it' was a 'he') voice sounding suspiciously like Clockwork's, before he created a glowing sky-blue portal and threw me in.

When I got to the other side of the portal I landed on soft dirt. The most I could make of my surroundings was that it was night time before I was (once again) engulfed in a world of black.

...

Anna's P.O.V. (Meanwhile)

"Well, I didn't know we invited a pervert to this gathering. You must be Pitch. You know, I always thought the boogeyman would be a big blob of green slime or something. I now see that that would have been a better look" Dani, Tori and I said at the same time. Jack looked alarmed at me, as if to tell me to 'shut up before I say something I'll regret'. I chose to ignore it though, opting to trust my instincts instead.

"Ah, yes. You must be the oracle girl. I see that those nightmares of yours have no effect on you. Especially since I remember visiting you myself. You were only 6, I believe, and, oh how much fear you radiated that night. Too bad your infernal mother taught you how to use those, ugh, crystals. But, might I say, you you still have no problems with having nightmares, even without my meddling..." Pitch Said, now walking up to my tense and battle-ready form. once he reached me he proceeded to come closer, each word making him inch closer. "Ahhh, I can still remember that one about the, what was it? Ah, yes. The one about the 'zombies' in which I was merely at you little friend's house. I gave her that dream. Of course, you of all people should have known that when an oracle manages to shield someone's mind from my dreams... Well, lets just say I'm not a very nice person..." He was right in my face and breathed out the last word.

I then felt a tingling sensation in my brain and immediately knew what was happening. "Let...her... go..." I said in a low, menacing voice, strength in my words as I had my mind go into his an start to attack it. "AHHH!" He exclaimed suddenly, falling to my feet. "It will all go away once you let Tori go" I said in a babying voice. I felt Dani hold my hand and faintly heard her telling me to stop, feeling my eyes go black with yellow slits. I simply laughed, loving every second of the pain that I was inflicting on Pitch's mind. I then realized that the kids were backing away from me. I looked confusedly at Jamie and Sophie but they only stopped. I then saw their looks of fear and looked down to the writhing form of Pitch and my eyes widened in surprise and fear.

I knelt down to Pitch and said in a shaky voice "please, let Tori go. She's the only one who can truly keep my demon side at bay" barely above a whisper. He nodded as best he could and I suddenly felt a familiar presence enter my body. 'Okay, Anna, breath. You can do this' said my most favourite voice in the world. I smiled in relief as my demon side was caged up. 'Good to have you back' I telepathically told Tori. 'Good to BE back' she replied.

When I was sure that all the 'evil stuff' was caged up I opened my eyes and looked down at Pitch's now relaxed and crumpled form lying at my feet. I stepped back, horror written on my face. When Jamie saw that I was 'back' he ran up to Jack (who was behind me, a hand at my shoulder), with Sophie and hugged him, Sophie sobbing a little into Jack's hoodie. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be alright" Jack said, hugging them back while rubbing Sophie's back. "I am SO sorry" I said, tears now streaming down my face as Dani led me over to a tree to rest a little since turning into a demon and back took a lot out of me. When I looked at the place where the nightmares were, it was very understandable when I gasped in shock when I realized that they were now only piles of golden sand, no longer tainted with black and evil energy.

The others (besides an unconscious Pitch) also gasped in shock when they saw what I was looking at. Jack then looked at me with a concerned expression and told the kids the reason why we were there. Jamie nodded and saluted, Sophie copying his actions making me laugh before they ran back to their house to get the required pumpkin that would be best suited.

We then all glanced back at Pitch's unconscious form only to realize that he was no longer there. I went to stand but suddenly found myself tied up and gagged with black sand and unable to move, the sand ever so slowly wrapping around my body. The other two tried to come to my assistance but were knocked out, the sand now also wrapping around them too. I started to struggle but only succeeded in getting the sand to tighten its hold around me. An evil chuckle was suddenly heard from in front of me as Pitch appeared out of nowhere. The sand then laid me out on the ground and shifted so that it was pinning my arms in bands of sand above my head and sprawling my legs, pinning my ankles firmly to the ground. When I moved the hold seemed to tighten as the sand creeped up my arms and legs. They tightened so much that the negative energy made me trans form back to my human form. "Hahahaha! You cannot escape. Especially when I'm just getting started. Hahahahhaha!" The evil fruit loop cackled, his figure now looming over me. I was acutely aware that my the bottom of my white shirt was slightly ascu, showing a little of my belly. His eyes widened as he saw my now scared appearance. "My my. So frightened..." He said, now kneeling at my side, resting a hand at the hem of my shirt. He sighed, looking down sadly. "But not frightened enough!" Eh exclaimed, his eyes snapping to my face. He had a maniac smile on with an evil glint to his eye. My eyes widened as he moved my shirt up, tearing it off my now trembling form. I started to cry as he pressed a hand to my stomach, slowly creeping up. I looked at the now battered and bloodied bodies of my friends before Pitch's body blocked the view. He saw my necklace and an even more evil expression appeared on his face as he reached up with his other hand, stopping the hand that was half way up my chest, only to take hold of my protective necklace and rip it off my neck. My fear rose as his hand reached my white sports bra, his other hand now touching the left side of my face where the scar was. He was leaning in and closing his eyes. I closed my mouth firmly like a kid refusing to eat his or her food, all the while closing my eyes as his other hand reached up to my neck, stroking it. I was filled with repulsion ad had the urge to vomit but when I tried to do so, the bile wouldn't come up.

Instead of kissing my mouth he went for my neck, me stiff as a stone, praying to god that this torture would end. The kissing stopped and I thought it was safe to open my eyes. But when I did his smile widened as he tried to take my bra off. Little did he know that this was also Tori's body and, thus, she could use as much magic as me, wether it be to protect us or otherwise. Pitch realized this and looked at me with malice as he raised his hand to slap me but stopped and smiled even more evil then ever before.

He lowered his hand and got up off me only to go to the rim of my jeans and ever so slowly pull them down, only stopping when all of a sudden Pitch was hit on the back of his head with something that looked suspiciously like a boomerang. My suspicions were confirmed when bunny's voice was suddenly heard throughout the little clearing. "What do ya think you're doin' Pitch!?" Bunny exclaimed, anger clear in his voice. Pitch was so distracted that his 'devil' sand's hold on me loosened enough for me to pounce on Pitch, straddle him and jab the one chi point in ones body that would cause their whole body to stop moving. "NEVER underestimate a chi blocker." I said in a dangerous tone before bitch (pardon my French) slapping him across the face, leaving a nasty red mark. "That is for trying to rape me" I said, this time in a triumphant tone. I got up off him and freed Jack while Sam freed Dani. When I turned towards the new arrivals I noticed that Danny wasn't there. "Thanks for the save" I said, deeply grateful. "But where's Danny?" I said in a worried and serious tone before feeling a sharp pain to the head. My legs were then swiped from under me and before I knew it the others were experiencing the same fate. "I'm so sorry Anna but this is for the best" said familiar the voice of Clockwork before feeling myself be tied up and gagged, now noticing that a copy of my formerly ripped up shirt, curtesy of Pitch, was placed on my body. The others were also tied up and gagged before we were one by one tossed through a glowing blue portal (A/N: sound familiar?). When it was my turn of being thrown through the portal, Clockwork whispered in my ear "you will be teleported to a place called Berk. There are dragons. Danielle, Daniel and Jack will be dragons. You will be teleported to them in a cave and will teach them to use their wings and tail to do the basic things. The others will be scattered in secluded areas of the island. Do be safe... Good luck, you'll need it" before sending me to sleep. I was acutely aware of being airborne for a few seconds before landing with a roll on the soft earth, realizing that my bonds and gag were now removed before my entire body and mind (Tori had fallen asleep just before we went through the portal) was engulfed in a thick veil of darkness. Not the bad kind but the good, comfy kind... At least that was how it was before a mighty roar woke me up the next morning.

A/N: yes, I know, I put a little attempted rape scene in there but I DID had to prove that Pitch truly was a pervert. But I seriously won't post another chapter until you guys start giving me reviews to give me ideas.

Thank you to my ever so loyal reviewers so far... Here's a freshly baked and VERY oversized butter biscuit (the way I make them they end up having a nice sweet taste compared to the terribly bland ones you buy at the shops).

That's all for now!... Or is it?... Actually yeah, it is. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Anna's P.O.V. (Now morning in Berk...)

"ROAR!" Was the first thing I heard as I jumped up, scared shitless (pardon my French... Again XD). 'What was that!?' I asked an even more scared Tori, 'dragon' was the whispered reply. My eyes widened in shock as nervousness kicked in. I walked over to the entrance of the cave and took a couple steps forward into the sunlight, happy that the bright rays weren't as hot as the usual Australian weather and had to remind myself several times that I wasn't in Australia, and that I was in Berk, an island full of Vikings and Dragons so it would probably be a usual occurrence if there were sudden outbursts from the large animals.

(A/N: I am fully against animal cruelty and would go vegetarian if my mum didn't threaten to force feed me meat since if I don't get enough iron in my blood stream then I will die... Sad, I know, but necessary. :()

But when I went to look around I immediately saw what caused my rude awakening. By the lake looking at his reflection was a snow white (cliche, I know XD) night fury. The reason I knew it was a night fury was because when I was 10 I got hooked on dragon books. I pretty much was a dragonologist and proud! :)

The night fury was staring at his reflection, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. When I walked toward him to get a closer look the night fury quickly looked in my direction and I froze (ha-ha! And, yes, pun intended if you already guessed who the 'snow' white dragon is XD), now seeing its crystal blue eyes with flakes of silver, as if there were snow flakes in his eyes.

"Jack? Is that you?" I said, my amusement showing full ball when he gave me 'the look'. It only make me laugh harder when he tried to walk, or waddle, no I definitely think he was trying to walk. "I honestly don't see why you couldn't be a flying lizard instead" Jack said, which surprised me until I remembered that one of my many useful powers was talking to animals. But my surprise quickly turned into my usual 'happy go lucky' attitude with the occasional brooding. "Actually, you are a dragon, night fury to be exact" I explained, sounding a lot like those British (not being racist or anything but WOW are they smart! :)) professors on TV.

Jack simply rolled his eyes before he turned to the left and got into a defensive position. At least that was until we saw two ebony colored dragons tumble out of the bushes with a yelp from the bigger one. Both were smaller than Jack but the smallest one looked female and was the size of a toddler. I smiled and jogged over to them, picking up the small girl dragon. "Hello Danielle, how was your nap?" I asked her in a gentle tone, rocking her back and forth, all the while her eyes drooped so that her clear blue eyes were half lidded and threatening to close.

When I was sure that the young 'girl' was asleep I turned to the now sitting night furys' who were patiently waiting and swishing their tails to keep them selves occupied. "So, I bet you're wonderin' what's going on and why you guys are 'flying lizards' as Jack so creatively put it." I said, still rocking Danielle to keep her asleep. I chuckled quietly as Danny whispered to Jack "flying lizards? Really?" While Jack replied "we'll excuse me for pointing out the obvious". I then realized that they only had teeth when they were talking but other times they were toothless. Jack suddenly looked alarmed as he started to look around, "where's Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed. He looked around a bit more until I finally had enough and told him "she's with Tooth. They're safely in the secluded parts of the island and Clockwork will make sure that Pitch won't be able to find them". Jack calmed down and him and Danny resumed whispering as I continued to rock Dani in a rhythmic pattern and all was peaceful. At least for a few minutes or so...

There was noise from behind us like a throat being cleared and we all (minus Dani) turned our attention on the new arrival(s). There was a black night fury with icy green eyes that glowed a little and a tall, skinny boy with freckles, auburn floppy hair and forest green eyes. "Hi" I said, unable to do a waving gesture with the baby dragon in my arms. The black night fury seemed to notice and started to growl. I rolled my eyes and looked toward Danny saying in the language of the ice cores (A/N: that's what I've decided to call them) "I'm going to go into the shade so that the sun doesn't bother her" looking down at Dani before moving into the shade of a nearby tree which was behind the two 'dragons'. Jack also seemed to understand me when I spoke in the foreign language and stood up as best he could, Danny mirroring his actions.

"Who are you?" The boy said, completely ignoring the two large dragons protecting me and Dani while watching me closely as I grabbed a thin and foldable blanket from the front pocket of my jeans, carefully laying it on top of Dani's curled up body. "Who are you?" I countered, hoping to get as much answers from him as much as he me. "I asked first" he shot back smugly, thinking that he had won in a battle of wits. "And I'm paranoid" I continued, playing along with his little game, frowning only when Danny and Jack started to laugh. "Well it's true!" I exclaimed, now rolling my eyes. "Well, your paranoia did get us out of the GIW's holding prison" Danny said, looking as if that explained everything. "Exactly!" I said, triumphant tone echoing a little since Tori was also agreeing. The opposing black dragon looked alarmed when I started to hold up a conversation with the dragons and looked at me quizzically, whispering slowly "can you really understand us?" All the while relaxing from his pouncing position and standing up straight.

I nodded, smiling slightly as I yawned. "I'm Hiccup" said Hiccup, now relaxing once he saw that his dragon was comfortable. "I am Toothless" said the shiny black dragon in front of my small group. I nodded, processing the information for later use. "Would your dragons like to fish? You know, cause that's all they eat really." Hiccup rambled but once he stopped the two 'dragons' went with Toothless toward the lake and the training began.

Hiccup sat next to me and looked over to the baby looking Dragon in my arms. "Sooooo, what's her name?" Hiccup asked, obviously trying to break the awkward silence. "Danielle,"I said "but she likes to be called Dani for short, you know, like Dani with an 'I'" I added, now stroking Dani's head in a rhythmic pattern. "That's a strange name" Hiccup commented but when I looked at him with a raised eye brow and my usual smirk he hastily added "bu-bu-but I me-mean i-it's" before I started laughing, Danielle finally waking up. "It's a Pretty name" he finished lamely, now blushing and looking down. "Hey Danielle, did you hear what he said about your name? He said it's pretty" I told Dani in a happy voice. Danielle made a 'thank you' noise before looking up at me with the CUTEST puppy dog face on the earth! "Awwwe! Are you hungry?" I said in a 'OMG! You're so cute I wanna cuddle you!' voice. "What do you think, genius?" She said, her voice at a normal pitch. "I think we should get some blue flamingos and do the tango while bobbing for apples!" I said excitedly, Hiccup raising an eyebrow at my random spurt of awesomeness. Dani face palmed. "You know what? I don't even wanna know how you came up with that one." Dani said exasperated.

"You can understand her?" Asked a bewildered Hiccup, excitement written all over his face. "Yup! You bet your boots on that! It's a gift." I said, my happy-go-lucky attitude showing full ball as I started bouncing up and down as high as I could from my sitting position, big grin and eyes sparkling. I then stopped my childish behavior and looked up at the sky. I looked at the sun which was high in the sky above us and realized something. "The sun and the moon" I whispered, a small frown placed on my lips as I thought of where I had heard it before. "What?" Asked a curious Hiccup, clearly surprised at my sudden change in attitude. "It was a riddle I heard when I was little. It was when the visions first started up." I said in a sad voice. Dani saw my distress and cuddled me. I smiled and cuddled back. "Hey Anna, why does Danielle (growl from Dani) have that glowing necklace?" Hiccup asked, intrigued by the glowing device around the dragon's neck. I went to check if mine was around my neck and was so happy when I discovered that Clockwork had enough decency to re-place it around my neck. "It's a communication device with some added features that I've just been itching to use. They run off the crystals that I found at home, the park, the beach, pretty much all my favorite places to hang out with my friends." I told Hiccup. His interested look intensified as he looked at the necklace. I took mine off and handed it to him. "You look like the kind of guy who could invent stuff, you'd might as well see some of the statistics. But remember, I have to put it back on in 10 minutes or the crystals inside my necklace will lose thier power and I will be vulnerable to any attacks." I told him, making sure to have him listen to every word so that he knows the deadline.

He nodded vigorously, eager smile plastered on his face as he pressed the combination for the installed iPod unknowingly and ended up dropping it out of surprise. I smiled, picking it up and dusting it off before putting it back on my neck. "I, uh, meant to do that." Hiccup said with an awkward smile, only making my smile turn cheeky. "You sure did!" I supplied, grinning like an idiot as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"So Danielle, you wanna start flying?" I asked the now dozing dragon, causing her to leap up into the air and give a "yes!" Whoop as she smiled a cute smile. I nodded and got up, Hiccup stumbling slightly as he tried to jump up ninja style the way I did. When he finally managed to walk straight I was already at the lake thing, Danielle now grinning ear to ear in my arms.I then started to explain what the best course of action would be. Toothless ended up becoming confused as I appeared to be understanding dragon language. "You can understand us?" He asked, a shocked expression plastered on his face, one that included a dropped jaw and wide eyes. "You bet your tail I can!" I said enthusiastically. Toothless just stared at my beaming face and then all of a sudden collapsed. I simply shrugged and turned to the other two dragons and started to giggle as I saw the scene unfold in front of me. Danny was already on the floor laughing while Jack had his tongue stuck to the now half iced up lake. He noticed us looking his way and blushed a pale blue. I raised an eyebrow and flashed my cunning smirk as I started to tease "huh, I didn't know the ever so famous Jack Frost blushed!", giggling a little at the end as his blushed deepened.

...

Jack P.O.V. (Why did I have to freeze the water? WHY!? (XD))

Ok, this has to be the most embarrassing moment of my immortal life. I only wanted a drink of water, but what do I get? MY TONGUE STUCK TO A HALF FROZEN LAKE AND... Anna saw everything. I don't know why but right now I just wanted to dig a hole and stay there in shame. My mood, however, lifted when Anna teased "huh, I didn't know the ever so famous Jack Frost blushed!". At that I simply felt my face turn colder than it already was. My mood was raised even higher as Dani said "well Anna, I guess a prank is in order. And I think I know who would be the perfect victim" and Anna said "oh yes, Danny would be the perfect target" in slightly evil tones. Danny was just starting to get up and didn't hear the exchange between the two girls.

'Ahh! Revenge is sweet!' Was the immediate thought that passed through my brain as I heard the news.

A/N: yes, I now thought of a good couple for the coexisting topics! Anna and Jack! All we now have to do is wait for cute little Dani to grow up and on the way do some other random adventures. From now on I will include Rise of the Guardians characters in this series.

The main characters in this newly formed series are: Anna, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dan, North, Tooth, Baby Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Sandy, Pitch (he will somehow always be the reason for something bad happening no matter what some might say!), Jamie (hey! Don't shoot! I have a feeling that it would be interesting if he was in the main group! :)), Sophie (she reminds me of Rupunzel from 'Tangled' with her Blonde hair and Green eyes. SOOO CUTE! XD), and some of Anna's family member(s) (still to be decided on who, if you don't remember any then go to the start of the story cause all of them are mentioned).

REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE SOME FRESH IDEAS!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Anna P.O.V. (I know, I'm doing a lot of this based around Anna but can you blame me?)

After I had gotten Jack free from the ice I turned back to Hiccup and his now conscious dragon. "Would you like to go to the village? It's jus-" he started to say before Danielle cut him off by saying "when are we gonna go flying? Tose air currents aren't gonna ride themselves!", making me raise an eyebrow in her direction. I sighed at her desperate look and told Hiccup "can they learn to fly over there?". Hiccup looked confused but quickly smiled and nodded. "There are tones of dragons that would be willing enough to teach! So... Uhhh, th-the village is, um, just this way!" He said, his tone nervous by the end. I giggled and placed Dani on the ground, changing my clothes with magic to suit the climate as it was a little cold.

I wore a purple long sleeved shirt with city buildings printed rising up from the hem, navy jeans which were easy to move in and were comfy, my hair was in a French plait that went down to my knees and instead of shiny black combat boots made of fake leather, I wore cute black bootlets that fit perfectly to my feet.

"H-how d-did you do t-that!" Hiccup exclaimed while Toothless just jaw dropped. "How do I look?" I answered with another question making Dani and Danny laugh and Jack roll his eyes. When Hiccup fainted I shrugged with the rest of my group while Toothless rushed to try to wake up his best friend. "I'll take that as a 'you look smokin' hot'" I declared as I walked up to Hiccup's limp form and turned to the other 4 dragons. "Hiccup goes on Toothless's back while we go to the village Hiccup was talking about earlier to make sure he's alright. Danielle, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to ride on your dad's back. Danny, I want you to go a little behind us in case we're ambushed so that you can get Danielle out of here. Jack, keep close to Toothless and Hiccup in case they are targeted first. I'll stay in the middle and warn everyone if there's danger." As soon as I finished my orders and we were in position we all marched toward the village that was mentioned earlier to make sure that Hiccup was alright.

About 3 minutes into the walk I felt an energy signature that was as black as ebony and as strong as steel. "GUYS! RUN!" I screamed as a nightmare trotted out of the bushes with two more behind it. As soon as every one fled the scene I realized that the black horses were really after me. As soon as this realization sank in I said the most bravest words I could at a time like this.

"Bring. It. On!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Alex P.O.V. (Anna's unknown twin, she doesn't know Anna and Anna doesn't know her... Yet)

'This sucks' I thought to Rachel, my guardian angel (A/N: check out my story 'ROTG my way' for reference if needed) once again as I ran through the thick leafy forest of a place called Berk. I was being mugged at the time and was about to use my powers (light. Anna controls Darkness) when the mugger suddenly collapsed, dropping his knife and my wallet which I picked up. When my wallet was securely tucked away in my pocket, Rachel started telling me some random information (hey! Don't blame me! I'm only 14!) about some random place called Berk before taking control of my body and going through a glowing blue portal-thing-a-ma-bob, which ultimately took me to where I am now, running aimlessly in a confusing maze of trees, the only thing keeping me from slipping on the damp, mossy ground being my reflexes and Rach.

'Stop being such a baby! It could be worse! At least we didn't get turned into a dragon!' Rach replied, exasperation clear in her voice which turned into bubbly joy at the last bit. I shuddered. 'Okay, good point. But I still don't get why we're here in the first place! I mean-' my thought was cut off as I reached a clearing. There were four figures. Three being black, shiny, sand-looking horses. The fourth seemed to be a girl. She had her back to me but just as I started to take in her features I was surprised when her clothes started to sparkle gold before changing altogether. She now wore a white hoodie with glistening frost designs, dark navy jeans, black Nike sneakers, and her hair was plaited and reached to mid back, shining silver streaks now more pronounced. She looked like the opposite of me. I wore a black hoodie with the same frost designs as the mystery girl in front, light navy jeans, white Nike sneakers, and my snow white hair was also plaited, reaching mid back, my dark streaks also more pronounced.

The girl in front suddenly took on a defensive stance and said in a voice that almost sounded like mine "Bring. It. On!". There was a silence so full of tension straight after that I myself started to tense my muscles, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I didn't know why but I felt a type of bond to the yang version of me who, surprisingly, started to glow a little. Sorta like how I did when I used my powers but instead of a white-black glow she had a black-white glow (instead of a white glow with black aura it was a black glow with a white aura). The black mares in front of her also seemed to sense the power radiating off the glowing girl and charged. I knew what she was doing. She was charging up all of her power into an attack which would leave her too weak to defend herself if anymore enemy's came but would ultimately destroy the evil creatures at hand.

I panicked. Like, really panicked. For the first time in my 'life' I didn't know what to do. But I didn't have to. I just had to act. And act I did. My instincts immediately went into action as I charged up all my energy into a protective shield. I just didn't count on an icy-white dragon-thing to come out of the blue and knock the girl away. Unfortunately, my connection with the barrier around her was still in full swing and the girl's magic still hadn't fully charged. 'Uh-oh' was my last thought as a blinding white-black light consumed me, the mystery girl, and a dumb white dragon that just HAD to intervene at the worst of times. When the light finally died down I instantly knew something was wrong. Especially since Rach was unconscious inside me and black started to surround my peripheral vision. I felt my body hit the hard ground with exhaustion and the last thing I heard before darkness fully claimed me was a gasp from behind me.

'Why me?'

...

Anna P.O.V. (An hour after the energy explosion.)

"Ugh! Who's car hit me?" I groaned out as I reached my hand to my head and sat up using my core muscles. "Lu, go tell Peter and Edmund one of them is awake." A strong, feminine British voice said from a little ways behind me. Some movement was made which made my senses perk up and my muscles to tense when a hand was put on my left shoulder. I turned my head to the left only to be face to face with a dark haired girl with freckles and looked to be about 15yrs old. 'Tori?' I asked unsurely through the connection, not sure if I should trust the teen beside me or not. 'Safe' was the reply. That was all I needed as I relaxed and felt my eyes turn bright green, like the same colour as the Cheshire Cat's from 'Alice in Wonderland', as I looked around. My curiosity peaked as the magic in the area was very high but somehow... Dimmed. I felt the girl's hand come away from my shoulder and return to whatever task she was doing earlier.

I decided that I'd might as well TRY to walk, if not stand, but when I went to do so I was stopped by the dark haired girl putting her hand back on my shoulder and saying warningly "you might not want to do that" before coming over to my side and looking at my left ankle... Which, just so happenly, was swollen and the size of a Brazilian mango... and removed the leafy bandage that she must have put on earlier. "Oh" I pouted, unhappy at the fact that I still had to practice my luck magic. Oh, how much I despised the results when I got certain spells wrong. "Um... Exactly how long have I been out?" I asked awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of my white hoodie (that never seemed to get dirty) and biting my bottom lip (a nasty habit I picked up on in 2nd grade) in order to stop myself from crying out in pain as she started to gently prod my oversized ankle. "About an hour. I was fairly surprised when your scrapes and bruises started to heal completely within the first 5 minutes we found you and your companions. I'm curiou-" her answer was interrupted when I used my newly found ghost powers to spin around midair and hovered about an inch off the ground, screeching "WHAT" as I did so. What I saw caused me to lose my control on hovering and plop down on the ground with a small 'thud'. Ignoring the pain, I crawled over to my 'companions' and inspected them for any wounds. One of my companions was Jack, still in dragon form. He didn't seem to have any external damage besides a slightly purple lump on top of his head so I didn't worry too much. The other was a girl who looked the complete opposite to me. She seemed to have the same predicament as me. Her left ankle was also swollen, just not as bad as mine.

'Let's heal her' I said, coating my hands in a fine layer of light green healing energy. I was just about to start the healing process when Tori replied 'are you sure?', doubt clear in her thoughts. My eyes widened. Tori had never been unsure in our lives. 'Why?' I said, pricking my ears to listen out for any danger. 'Twin' was all she said before intruding my mind.

All I felt was pain. Pain and darkness. Torturous screams filling the air. It was as if my nightmare was seeping in to my conscious mind, coating every little part of my brain. Off in the distance I heard someone scream. Me. I wanted this to stop but the images just kept coming. The first one was darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Next it was one of a man holding a knife to a little girl's neck. I recognized her as me, before I died. My short ebony curls hung loosely around my pale and tear-streaked face. The man had choppy black-brown hair and glowing green eyes. It wasn't a good green. It was the kind of acid green that symbolizes evil and blood-lust. It had that gleam that said 'ah, my next victim' and just screamed 'PEDOPHILE!'. The last image was the most terrible. It had the same man as the last image, but this time he was different. This time he had blood-red eyes. This time he had me and a little girl with pure white hair that looked exactly like me (besides the hair, of course) side by side next to him as he kicked a dead body down a steep hill. I, mercifully, didn't get a good look at the face. It all played in a loop. Over... And over... And over... Until it finally ended.

When the nightmare finally stopped and my vision returned I saw that I was looking into a pair of foggy gray eyes. Fear. That is what that colour represented. I recognized it immediately and hugged the terrified girl so tight, as if she would disappear the moment I loosened my grip. "Alex" I sobbed, knowing that the white-haired girl in front of me was, in fact, my twin. She was my yin while I was her yang. "Anna" she choked back, hugging me just as fiercely.

"OMG. I can't believe it. I can't believe I forgot my own twin" both me and Alex said at the same time, coming out of the hug. We then looked over to the shell-shocked dark haired girl that was now beside us, a surprised expression gracing her features. "Um... Hi. I'm Anna. Um, this is Alex, my twin. Oh, and that's Jack." I said, trying to break the awkward silence, pointing at each person in turn. I realized that she was still in a shocked state and quickly added "um, you're probably wanting to know what all the screaming was about. It was a vision. Yes, that. All just a terrible vision full of death, blood and gore." In a casual, cheery voice, one that would make you stop and think 'is this girl for real?'.

That was, thankfully, all the girl needed to snap out of her stupor as she shook her head and focused her gaze on us, flickering over to the knocked out dragon a couple of times when ever he twitched. "I-I'm Susan. Susan Pevensie." Susan replied just as two boys, a dwarf, and a young, 9 year old girl jogged, almost ran, into the clearing. "We heard screaming!" Declared the eldest, who had golden brown hair, shimmering blue eyes that could rival Jack's, and a regal look that Danny had sometimes held. The regal look of a king.

I immediately stood up and bowed, surprising everyone but my newfound sister, who copied my movements. We both straitened ourselves at the same time, poker faces showing. The only way you could truly tell what we were actually thinking would have to be if we let you in on our telepathic conversation or you knew the meanings of the colours of our eyes... That is, if you saw half the colours flashing through our eyes in time. 'It seems we have been encountered with royalty. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side' I remarked, a swirl of cool colours twirling through our eyes. 'Awe! And here I thought we were related' Alex remarked as she let out a small smirk, cunning silvery -green gracing her eyes. I merely rolled my eyes, smiling when I saw the dwarf, happy that there was a flurry of magic running throughout his aura.

"Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin, meet Anna, Alex, and Jack." Susan said, pointing to each of us in turn. We all waved (besides, of course, Jack since he was still out cold... For now...).

After about 5 seconds of awkward silence and said "you're royalty", pointing to Peter, my aura seeing eyes changing to the colour of bright, shiny, emeralds. Everyone (besides Alex, my awesome sister) , again, was taken aback. This time, instead of awkward silence, Jack stirred, groaning out in a dragon-like way. "Remind me, WHY exactly did I want to save your life?" He said, stumbling towards me and Alex, but to everyone else (besides Alex) it sounded more like "GRRRRR GR GRRRH GHRR!" Which, ultimately, forced Peter and Edmund into battle mode, hopping in front of Lucy and Susan, who looked a little frightened. My sister rolled her eyes. I, on the other hand, smiled and stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world "because, in all technicality, you ARE my boyfriend.", causing Jack to let out a gummy smile. I giggled a little, totally ignoring the 'she's totally bonkers!' looks that I was receiving.

The human boys loosened up thier stance and stared questionably at us. I grew uncomfortable of the slightly awkward silence pretty quickly and clapped once, really loudly. Everyone jumped, not expecting me to be so childish as to actually do that when I could have just cleared my throat.

"Okay. So introductions are set. Um... So where exactly are we?" I asked, completely confused as the trees in the surrounding air have way too much magic for my liking as my hands and eyes had started to glow in shimmering rainbows. My sister had the same dilemma but ignored it as she rolled her eyes and replied with a small smirk "we're here", causing me to groan and pout my bottom lip. "But where exactly IS here?" I said, focusing my gaze on the little girl, Lucy I think, who had magic literally shining through her aura.

"N-Narnia" Lucy stuttered timidly, shuffling around her feet in discomfort. I smiled, turning around to face my friends. 'And why are you so happy all of a sudden' Alex said irritatedly through the bond. "Remember that story we heard when we were really little about a magical lion who ruled NARNIA? All we have to do is find the lion, get back to Berk, rescue our friends, find a way to reverse Jack's dragon issue, and we'll be home free!" I whispered back gleefully. "But what about Pitch?" Jack asked in his dragon tongue with concern. I stopped and thought for a moment before looking through my last memory of the nightmare king. I paused the memory at the part where I was staring into his eyes. They were red. Like, Blood Red. Like all the other times he visited. Now, I seriously wasn't sure that that was actually the nightmare king.

"Hey, guys? Exactly what colour are his eyes?" I asked, referring to Pitch. "Yellow. Why?" Jack answered, confirming my assumption. "The Pitch we confronted earlier, wasn't the Pitch we knew. Or, at least, you knew. The Pitch we fought had RED eyes, not YELLOW." I said, my eyes changing a million different colours milliseconds at a time to match my train of thought. That and the fact that it helped to make sure I didn't start pacing.

We all got out of our group huddle and walked back up to the group of 4 humans and a dwarf. "Um... Could we tag along with you guys for a while? We don't know how to get around in Narnia. We've only heard stories about this place and-" my sister cut me off, glaring at me lightly with a hint of playfulness, and finished with "we REALLY need your help".


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 15.

A/N: okay, my little baby-Bilby's, here's another chappie. Sorry for not updating sooner. The cute but deadly plot-bunnies had attacked me a couple nights back and my parents got really agitated because my mum is allergic to the fluffy little hoppers filled with inspiration. They had to turn off the wireless so I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience to those who were just about ready to come to my front door with pitchforks and knives demanding that I get another chappie up. Also I thank all those who have reviewed and actually decided to waste precious reading time reading my pathetic excuses and family troubles (Darkblade Country, Lightning Frost, I'm talking to you two awesome people 8D). Could people plz send in some ideas since some of the fuzzy-wuzzy-cutesie-paloopsie plot bunnies decided to take a nap on top of my high-roof fan and it's gonna be a while til I get a creative enough idea, without the help of the plot bunnies, to get those sleeping hoppers off my fan before I turn it on... *turns on fan* hey cool! It kworked! Ok, just because all of my plot bunnies are safe doesn't mean that you don't have to review. I won't continue until I get another 5 reviews. I'm being nice. Some people would wait til they have another 50 reviews until they write a really short chappie not even worth HALF the reviews! DX. Uh-oh! Some plot bunnies decided to go jumping on the top of a really thin TV! Gotta go! :D.

Chapter 15

Anna P.O.V. (15mins later...)

Step. Ouch. Step. Ouch. Step. Ouch. Step...OUCH! "Okay, so remind me again. Just WHY can't we transform? If you like, I can give you a bit of ectoplasm so that you can also have ghost powers?" I whispered to Alex. She rolled her eyes, annoyance clear on her face as she sighed and looked at me with a 'please bear with me?' Look. "I know, I know, okay? My feet are hurting too. But, seriously? What about Jack? I mean, he, like, has FOUR feet! I think we got lucky!" She whispered back. I stuck out my tongue playfully at my twin, obviously unhappy at the fact that we weren't aloud to transform or use ANY magic whatsoever if we wanted to keep safe. I mean, WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT?!

We walked for another agonizing hour before, thankfully, coming to a stop by a ridge which just happened to be in our way. I smirked even though my luck-based abilities had absolutely NOTHING to do with it... :-). Alex looks accusingly in my direction, easily catching on to my devious smirk. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin all turned away from the ridge. Lucy was still staring at the other side. "Okay, we obviously can't cross from here so we'll just have to go up stream and see if there's a bridge-" Peter was cut off. "There is no bridge, I can tell ya now!" Trumpkin exclaimed. Peter was about to retaliate when Lucy started to jump around like a fish out of water, calling out "Look! Look! It's Aslan!". We all focused our attention to her. She was pointing to the other side of the ridge. I managed to see a strong magical aura in the shape of a lion pulsing as the mighty beast retreated deeper into the forest. Alex and Jack (still, obviously, in dragon form) seemed to see the aura too. We were all so captivated by the power and light that we didn't notice that everyone else had started to set up camp a little ways from the ridge until Edmund tapped me lightly on the shoulder, instantly braking me out of my trance along with the other two.

"You alright?" He said, concern shining through his features. I nodded once before giving him an uncertain look, glancing back to where the aura had once been since it had disappeared as soon as I had lost concentration. Edmund seemed to sense my distress and looked over to the spot I was staring at. "You know, the last time I didn't believe Lucy with Narnia related business, I ended up looking pretty stupid" he remarked, smiling a little. I smiled too. "You have no idea how many people have said almost the exact same thing to me after they realized that I was an oracle." I murmured. I felt Alex's emotions spike up but they quickly died down at Edmunds next sentence. "An oracle, huh? You'd get along nicely with the centaurs." He said, patting my shoulder before retreating back to where the others were. I stood there, staring at the sleeping willows that held magic of enormous extents for what seemed like hours before feeling another hand on my shoulder. This one was a little more familiar. I turned around and came face to face with my sister. She held a worried expression but softened it when she saw my fiery orange eyes, the colour of frustration. She let out a small grin. "You too, huh?" She asked, referring to the disappearing aura. I nodded my head. Alex's worried expression came back and she took a step forward. At first I didn't know why, but when I felt Jack's icy aura from behind me and the world started to spin. I instantly panicked. But before I could steady myself, my knees gave way. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash and pain. When it didn't come I opened my eyes.

I found that I was caught by both Jack and Alex. Alex's worry shone through her now baby blue eyes. My now exhausted brown eyes closed once more and I went into a state of unconsciousness, black fog clouding around me in a suffocating manner. So much that I could barely breath. So much that I had no control over my body. So much, that it felt as if I was dying...

...

Alex P.O.V. (Meanwhile...)

I can't believe it. Why her? Why now? These questions repeated themselves over and over in my head as me and Jack shared an 'uh-oh' expression before we focused on the downed girl, . My sister. Dark green energy started to pulse around her figure. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then, out of the blue, my hands started to pulse with light pink energy. I realized what was happening. We were getting our true powers.

This sudden realization didn't ease my nerves one bit, but, instead, made me panic more. Our powers weren't supposed to evolve until we were 18, when we would become immortal, when we would be able to go through with the mental challenge. If we didn't pass the challenge, then we would become insane and our powers would get out of control. Earthquakes, thunderstorms, hurricanes, cyclones, tornados, landslides, volcanos, you name it. Heck, I wouldn't put it past our abilities to cause the ozone layer around the earth to rip, causing world-wide damage.

I shared a glance with Jack. 'Lets lay her down' I suggested. Jack, hearing my telepathic suggestion, nodded and helped me lay Anna in a more comfortable position. When that was done, I lay down next to my sister. Jack gave me a confused look but then saw my light pink aura starting to glow around me. "It's just a test." I assured him, certain that he wouldn't take to well if I told him what would happened if we couldn't finish the evolving so I left that part out. "I'm still not convinced" he said, but it was too late. I had already closed my eyes and let go of the barriers blocking me from whatever harm the power could cause me.

Mom told me that this might happen. She also told me a lot of other stuff too. Like how to sing and use my hair to heal like one of my ancestors instead of my hands. She told me if I used my hands to heal, the wound would simply transfer to me and a scar would mar my features. Mom also taught me how to transform as soon as I had my first nightmare. She mentioned that I had two sisters and that I was the only one who was able to reunite the three of us. What she forgot to warn me about was that she wouldn't be able to see them. Ever. She said that they would be put with people who would share some of thier features and abilities.

Bravery filled my heart.

You know that feeling when you have butterflies in your tummy but it burns too much to be the now much wanted knotting flurries? Well, that's how I feel at this moment. But the only difference would have to be a slight chill. The kind of calming chill that would make you fall asleep in the blink of an eye. One thought passed through my brain as the black fog of nothingness thickened into a substance of which resembled compressing marshmallows.

'We're doomed.'

...

Sam P.O.V. (Samantha Moonlight Magica) (sitting on a couch somewhere in America.)

"Lovin' you was like drivin' a new Maserati down a dead end street" I sang, finishing the song 'Red by Taylor Swift' and putting down my favourite guitar. It was my only one but I loved it. It has a deep mahogany brown with a twisty pattern which I carved myself.

I sighed. It had been a while. A while since my life had been okay. A while since I had friends. A while... A while since I was a someone. Back when I could go out to the movies with my friends and be the fun, weird girl who loved to wake up early just to look at the sunrise. Back when my family was whole. Back when my entire life mostly revolved around the circus and my family's act, 'The Flying Grayson's'. Before the accident I had a mom, dad, and little brother, Richard (though he preferred everyone to call him 'Dick'), who loved to be my partner in crime and prank people all day long and take pictures of the result, weather it be angry mobs chasing us around the tents, or calm people who just sigh and accept thier fate (though not many people accept that they've been pranked by sneaky acrobats now-a-days, do they?).

I stood up off the small red sofa and walked over to the large mirror (like from the movie 'snow white') on the other side of the small apartment that I had just been able to rent. The motel was cheap and grimy, the occasional moldy corner could be seen here and there. The place stank of damp dog fur and a hint of tobacco. Yuck, I know. But the only thing I could afford for the time being considered that I'm a runaway and am currently being hunted down by my ultra-stubborn family who would rather be thrown into the face of danger than let me runaway to keep them safe.

"Four more years, Sam! Then you're immortal and actually allowed to go to North's workshop. Not that I haven't tried. What do you say, Violet? Frost? Wanna go try snatching some cookies from North's place?" I said, looking into the mirror as one of my eyes turned a deep purple with a hint of pink while my other eye turned 3 shades lighter than my midnight blue eyes. 'No time' I heard Violet say in a echoey tone. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, my normally inspirational-cheery spirit guardian angel wouldn't be so serious unless it was life endangering and/or something scary was about to happen. I was seriously hoping it was the latter rather than the former. "What do you mean, 'no time'?" I asked, my voice steady despite the growing dread curling and manifesting in the pit of my stomach. "They need you." Both Frost and Violet said at the same time. This time my worry became fully realised. I nodded, despite not knowing who needed me.

I suddenly flash backed to the events just after mom and dad died, A.K.A. The only memory I had that could truly break my heart. I was only 10 at the time, only a year older than Richard. We were all sitting in a circus caravan, eating dinner. I had already finished everything, even those tiny cabbages that taste REALLY bad and was currently pacing back and forth. Richard was watching me pace, having that same torturous look as me as the same question kept popping up in our minds. 'Can we go practice now?'. Eventually Richard couldn't take it anymore and popped the question (no, not THAT question). "Can we go practice now?" He begged, giving mom 'the penguin' look where his ice blue eyes get so big and filled with hope, even the most heartless of people would crack. Mom looked at the both of us with amusement. "That must mean that you've finished everything on your plate, Dick." She reminded. Richard looked down and eyed his tiny cabbages of DOOM with an 'awe man!' expression before shoving the two of them in his mouth, filling his cheeks and looking like a chipmunk before looking at mom and dad with a 'can I go NOW?' look. "Ok. Ok. Lets go." Dad said, smiling at my little brother's antics.

Richard slipped underneath the table, rolling under, spit out the cabbages into the bin and running out the door. I looked at mom incredulously before dashing out after him, cartwheeling with him over the pole and springing off the lightbulb string. "Woo hoo!" Richard exclaimed happily. He even did a few cartwheels on the way to the tent. I simply stuck to running, cartwheeling too much made me dizzy. "I said to wait for us, guys!" Dad called, but we were already in the tent, shocked into statues by the sight that was laid before us. A man grabbed at Richard. I was scared he was gonna hurt him so I kept still.

"Dick, Sam, your father said to wait-" I heard mom gasp. The guy let go of Richard, letting the terrified boy back away. I disappeared into the shadows which wasn't that hard since the tent was dark and had no lights on. I called the police, telling them the details before hanging up, handing the phone over to Richard since it was his. Hey, nobody said this sister was a saint. And if I hadn't taken his phone as a prank in the first place, I doubt that we would get any help from the authorities.

I reappeared behind mom. The man walked out of the shadows. His face was bony and sunken in. He had black eyebrows, silver hair, one brown eye, the other pale-blue and looking blind, and a smile that could put a sneaky snake to shame. He had a toothpick sticking from his teeth and his nose looked like someone had sat on it. He had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Looks like the circus is in town." He said. His voice oozed danger and his voice was cracked and whispery. All the same, it was scary. The man walked up to Dick. I tensed, waiting for this person to strike just so that I can kill him for imposing on my family.

"My name is Zucco. Welcome to Gotham City." He said, holding out a hand for Richard to shake, that sneaky smile widening with each word. Richard simply stared, tensed almost as much as me. Dad out a hand on his shoulder, pulling Richard behind him, a steady glare directed at 'Zucco'.

"John Grayson, the circus manager. Can I help you?" Dad said, raising an eye-brow at the end, clearly doubting that this guy was any good. Smart man. Zucco's shifty smile was now hinting slight nervousness as he sized dad up. He straightened up. "I'd like to think I'm here to help you, John. For a small fee." He said. 'Yup. This guy's definitely trouble' I said through a link I had with Richard. Don't know why, dont know how, but it was formed and that's all I care about. I started to sing 'trouble' by Taylor swift through the link. 'Agreed' Richard said through the link.

Zucco gestured over to the barrels. "See, my brothers and I will provide your circus with... Protection." As he said this, a guy with muscles almost as strong as dad came out into the dim lighting, a skinny guy with a moustache and a short burly guy walked up behind us. Zucco took a step forward. Mom tightened her grip on Richard. Dad and I tensed, ready for anything. The only difference would have to be that dad did it visibly while I only tensed a little, opting to use my shadow and light magic instead of just brawn.

"Protection? I'm not sure I understand why we would need your protection." Dad said, crossing his arms. Both me and Dick stepped forward, crossing our arms also. We 'hmped' at the same time. Zucco shot dad a displeased look, clearly unhappy at the fact that we didn't give in straight away and just said 'Ok'. Suddenly, that snake smile reappeared. This time, my unease was tripled, almost making me follow my instincts to grab my family, teleport them to safety through to shadows, reappear here and beat these guys up for threatening my family.

"I come from circus folk, myself. So let me put this in terms you can understand." Zucco poked dad in the chest, causing me to start growling like a feral lion. "You don't pay us, you'll have to deal with the strong man." The strong burly guy knocked over the barrels. Mom and dad gasped, astounded that this man would damage thier equipment. They turned around. "A lion tamer" Zucco continued. The skinny man with the moustache held a whip, using it it bring a hanging light down, smashing it with the force. Richard looked just about ready to murder them. Unfortunately, his rage gave me all the tempting I needed to murder them myself. It took a lot of will just to fight the urge to cause bloodshed.

"And a juggler." Zucco finished. My family turned look at the small guy who was juggling bowling pins on a stand. The guy kicked one of them, still in mid-juggle, at the row of elephant designs, knocking them over. Richard's fury grew. He threw another. This time it hit the 'exit' sign, breaking it off from the two polls holding it up. Richard continued to get angrier, his rage making my power burn me from the inside-out as the temptation to kill the buffoons increased, raw will the only thing stopping me from giving in. Just as he was about to knock another thing down with the last pin, both me and Richard flipped in synch in fronton the directions where the last pin was about to be tossed.

"Stop!" We said defiantly, stretching out our arms to block the way. "Dick! Sam!" Mom said in fear. Everyone froze. "You've got quite a family here, John." Zucco remarked, walking up to us and dragging both me and Richard by the shoulders back to where mom and dad stood. "My Pops always said, 'family's the most important thing'." Zucco said. Both me and Richard shared a serious look. 'Don't use them' he said, referring to my powers. 'Fine. But first sign of trouble, he's mine.' I replied through the link. My dad stepped up, a blatant look of hate clear on his face. "I know my brothers mean the world to me! I'm not sure what I'd do if... something happened to them..." Zucco continued, squeezing both of our shoulders. "Ahh!" Richard cried, a grimace etched into his face in pain. I felt no pain since I usually do extensive training for this kind of thing. If I were to fall from the acrobatics swings then I would only feel a slight pain where a normal person would die. I was just about to zap Zucco with some of my magic when Richard stopped me through our link. 'No! It's alright. Just a little... Pain...' He said, pain clear in his thoughts as he tried to block it out.

That didn't stop dad, though, as a look of determination shone through his eyes as he leaped at Zucco, knocking him down, releasing me and Richard in the process.

Pin-man jumped at dad holding the pin as a club. The effect was ruined since the guy was so short. Dad simply tossed him to the side, crouching as whip-guy came at him. Dad jumped up, narrowly missing the crack and landed on the guy's back before leaping off like a frog. The guy grunted before falling to the ground. Dad spun in the air and landed in front of one of those climbing poles, facing whip-guy and Zucco. Unfortunately, big strong guy came from the side and whacked dad's head, knocking him to the ground.

Mom was looking on in shock. Richard was shaking in fear as dad was defeated. I was just standing there, unable to talk or do anything due to Richard's emotions flaring up in large quantities and in little bursts, causing me to double my efforts to control my magic. Dad struggled to his knees.

"Let me be blunt, John." Zucco said, malice clear in his voice. "I don't think this circus, or your family can afford NOT having our protection." He continued, walking up to dad and looking down at his defeated form.

"Funny" Richard started, startling Zucco into looking up. Mom had her hands on our shoulders, trying to quieten us so that we wouldn't be harmed. "Cause I think we can." I finished. Mom gave Zucco a look that said 'please don't harm them, they're just kids!'.

"And what makes you so sure about that, sonny?" Zucco said smugly, clearly ignoring mom's pleading glances.

Richard held up his cell phone. "I called the police five minutes ago" I replied. Both me and Richard held steely glares that, if we were kryptonian like Superman, would melt even the hardest of metals, let alone some annoying snake of a man that 'delegated' people to do his dirty work.

Zucco smirked evilly. At least he did before a deep, whisper-growl like voice came from the shadows. "And guess who intercepted that call." It stated more than asked. Zucco turned around, a heavy scowl gracing his features. A look of surprise and fear shone through once he saw every villain's worst nightmare. Batman.

Batman glared down from the darkness, throwing a mighty punch at Zucco, knocking him down. Richard and mom looked surprised while I just looked mildly bored. "Took ya long enough." I said lightly, despite the situation at hand. Mom didn't bother scolding me as she knew I dealt with scary or life-threatening things with sarcasm and/or jokes. It was just how I worked considering that I was adopted. I had known since I was five and from then on used this method due to an empty feeling that never truly managed to fade even with the help of my two guardian angels, Violet and Frost.

Batman let the comment slide as he was attacked by moustache (whip-guy), dodging this way and that. Zucco got up. "C'mon. We gotta go." Muscles said, running out the door. Munchkin (sorry to all who this offends, I couldn't find a better name for him and it was the first thing that came to mind) ran out as well, Zucco following behind, but not before looking back at Richard and I, hate directed at the foe. Soon, moustache was downed as a batarang knocked him out. Batman looked around to see that all the other thugs had escaped during the brawl.

His eyes rested on us. Me a good distance away from my family. Richard, mom and dad embraced. They disbanded realising that I wasn't there. I was just looking down, guilt and rage shining through my features, so much that my sky blue eyes started to glow gold and my blonde streaks also started to glow. Only Richard was able to approach me without my power harming him since he was my opposite. Kinda like a twin but I have to protect him, that's kinda why I also have healing powers.

Batman watched as Richard placed a hand on my shoulder. The glowing faded. I was led back to the family, we hugged, and then Richard and I looked at batman. Richard gave him a thankful grin while I only settled for a small smile due to exhaustion. My powers nearly went into overdrive as Batman smiled back. Batman NEVER smiles. I didn't take a picture, though. Wouldn't want those nasty villains knowing Batman really DID have a heart.

Flash-forward to the next night...

Fireworks were blazing, clowns on stilts walked around the place, taking pictures with kids, families and couples walked around with carefree smiles as they enjoyed the speculation. People gathered around to watch animals perform, eating popcorn, just having fun. People from all around the city came to watch the show. Heck, I think I even saw BRUCE WAYNE when I was trying to get out of putting on the new costume, settling more for my old one which consisted a purple and blue themed spandex suit, perfect for hiding in the dark... At least before mom found me and dragged me back to the dressing room.

Back in the dressing room was a whole other story...

"Okay Dick, Sam, come on out now." Mom said encouragingly.

"No. I look like a looser." Richard complained quietly. "Yeah, me too." I said nervously, thinking up a million and one ways on how to dull down the colours a bit so that I wasn't as noticeable. "Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes. Well? Are you gonna just stand there?" Dad retorted, a smile on his face. I quietly groaned as I realised that none of my dulling charms would work unless a large quantity of darkness was around me, thus giving me no way of dulling the bright colours that covered my costume, let alone both Richard AND my costume.

We stepped out of our private changing quarters at the same time, miserable faces adorning both our faces. If you didn't know us, then you would have thought that we were twins!

I had a bright pink/purple leotard, dark purple see-through material for long-sleeves, and really dark non-see-through stockings, and sparkly black ballerina flats with a shiny white half moon on each one. The emblem of a sparkly black horse that appeared to be going too fast but at the same time looked as if it was made out of sand, was pinning two sections of a midnight blue cloak, that just reached the ground, which I was wearing, the hood up to cover my ridiculous silver and blue eyeshadow and blushed cheeks and black lipstick and waist length brown curly hair with golden blonde streaks and golden sun necklace with a pale blue snowflake in the center.

Richard wore a bright red vest with three horizontal lines in the middle of his vest and at the hem, dark green tights and boots, and an 'R' in an oval (the 'robin' symbol).

I looked at Richard incredulously. 'At least you look like the rest of the team. How come I have to look different?' I thought through the link. Richard blushed before replying 'well at least you look good.' I nearly burst out laughing if it wasn't for Richard's next comment. 'Don't laugh. It's true.' This time it made me blush too.

Richard started to tug at the collar of his vest. "Is there a reason why this costume has to be so colourful?" He asked. Mom walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Because when I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little robin." She replied, sounding like she was on the verge of tears because of how happy she was. This didn't go so well with Richard, though, as his carefree smile was replaced by a flabbergasted look. "Ugh! A robin? Like the bird?" He said with a hint of disgust. "You know, kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that." He continued. "How about if we call you our flying squirrel? Better?" Dad suggested, earning a giggle from me. "You know, dad, I'm not the only one who looks like a loser." Richard said playfully. "LOSER? Well I'll teach you." Dad said, hugging mom and Richard in a bear hug. Richard and mom and dad laughed, me giggling from the sidelines.

Mom rolled her eyes, moving on to me. I looked down, not really sure on what to say.

"If you're wondering why your costume is different, it's because it reminds me of the day we found you on our doorstep. The pin on your cloak is from your parents. It was with the note that was with you. The sheets that you were bundled up in had the same colour theme too. As for the makeup." Mom said kindly, lowering my hood down so that everyone could see my face. Dad and Richard's mouths dropped to the floor. I giggled. "I thought it would suit. You look beautiful." Mom finished, smiling brighter than the sun. I nodded. "In fact, when I see you up there, Sam, you remind me of the sun at night. My little nightshade. Poisonous to baddies, but kind and healing when needed." Mom said, earning a bright smile from me. She gave me a stage name that was based on my personality. It was my first. I guess 'Nightshade' really does stick. I can take down a full grown man with muscles way bigger than my dad if they posed a threat, and I had the ability to heal from my hair, tears, and hands. I smiled with the rest of my family, laughing and joking with them, not knowing that that would be the last time I would ever see them alive ever again.

Flash-forward to show time...

"Alright ladies and gentle men. I give you the Flying Graysons and thier trapeze act and, as usual, with out a safety net..." The ringmaster called out. I tuned him out as I lightly tugged at my cloak, trying and failing to calm my nerves. I was in a dark corner of the ring, waiting to make my presence known when I 'poof' into the crowd in a flurry of purple smoke. Eventually I calmed myself to realise that my parents were now in the spotlight, waving and smiling. They took off thier bathrobes so that now thier costumes were showing. Dad grabbed the swinging pole-thing, swung, flipped, then caught another one so that he didn't fall. The crowd went WILD! Then mom went. She flipped in the air and dad caught her with his arms while holding onto the pole with his feet.

The ringmaster then said " and now, the youngest members of this amazing family." The spotlight shone in our directions. I lowered my hood and smiled and waved with Richard, who was up on the other side of the trapeze course, as I 'POOFED' in the middle of the ring. Richard was just about to show his costume when he became distracted. he looked up. with my extra sensitive sight, I managed to see what my brother was seeing. To our horror, we saw that the bolts holding down the trapeze wire had been removed. 'Fix it. QUICK!' Richard said through the link. 'I can't! You guys are too far up! I'm virtually powerless!' I replied, panic showing in my eyes as I looked up. When Richard saw that I could do nothing to stop mom and dad falling, his eyes widened in panic.

When mom and dad came up to catch Richard, they saw the same horrible thing we did. Thier eyes widened in shock and fear as the wires broke loose. I up looked at them with sorrow filled eyes, telling them that I was sorry for not seeing this sooner while trying my hardest to concentrate my magic to catch them while moving to the side. Richard gasped. All I could hear from his thoughts were 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, no! Why them? Why did it have to be them?'. It went around in a loop as mom and dad fell. "Dick." Was the only word she managed to say before they hit the cold, unforgiving, ground. "NO!" Richard yelled as he tried to catch them. He was just about to fall over the edge when when he tripped, collapsing safely at the edge of his platform.c

The whole crowd gasped and stood up, horrified almost as much as me at mom and dad's gruesome death. Dick fell to his knees sobbing and crying uncontrollably. I ran to our parents' lifeless forms, sparking up life magic into them, despite knowing that I could only heal them if they were still alive. I cried harder and clutched mom's face, my heart breaking more and more as my magic failed to bring back that bright spark that always seemed to be present in mom's eyes. Eventually my magic began to weaken. I continued to try, though, despite the now blood-filled tears that were leaking out of my eyes due to too much pressure on my magic. Despite this, the makeup mom applied on me was waterproof makeup and didn't smudge. "No no no no NO! Please wake up. PLEASE!" I tried not to cry. If I cried too much, then the whole world would, literally, be flooded. I had to be strong, for Richard. I couldn't just let myself go because of crying. My thoughts were interupted when i felt comforting arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Richard, tears flowing down his face. I nodded, confirming his suspicions that I could not heal them. As all this happened, Richard and I shared a thought. 'Why them?'.

Flash-forward to funeral...

It was raining. Not the sprinkling kind, either. It was full out pouring. It seemed as if Mother Nature could feel the sadness in the air. Oh, wait. She could.

I wore a simple black dress that went just past my knees. With a straight cut to the bust and flowy to the hem. I had used my horse clip in my hair so that you could see my face. No makeup adorned my face. My blue eyes were stormy and almost looked grey. I had on the same ballerina flats as at the show. Richard had a black suit with a white shirt underneath. His hair was matted and his blue eyes looked so dark they almost looked black. He wore black formal shoes.

A man walked up to us. "Hello, Dick, Sam. I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry about your loss." He said. Richard looked up while I only gave out a fleeting glance before looking back at the mahogany and cherrywood coffins. "Thanks Mr. Wayne. For everything. We heard you paid for all this." Richard and I said at the same time. "So, how are you holding up?" He said to us. I didn't answer. Richard did instead. "We'll be ok. At least, that's what everyone's been telling us." Tears then began to fall from his eyes. I draped an arm around Richard to comfort him. "I miss them." Richard whispered. "It's just not fair." He said in a louder voice. I nodded. "The worst part isn't that I'm not even related to them," I whispered, tears threatening to fall. Bruce looked saddened even further. "Then what is?" Bruce asked gently. I looked down. Now the tears were flowing thick and hard. "It's that I couldn't save them." I barely managed to say as I started to sob uncontrollably, Richard now hugged me as I broke down. Despite this, no one seemed to ridicule me.

Suddenly I was pulled into a vision/flashback/pulled into Bruce's head. He was at his parents' graves, only a kid around Richard's age. He was sobbing and crying and looking up at the tombstone. I was then brung out of his head. I looked up at Bruce before coming I between him and Richard. I then grasped both Richard's and Bruce's hands. He looked at me in surprise. "You saw your parents' murders as well." I whispered, nodding. Bruce smiled sadly. I let go of both hands and turned around, Richard following me. "Anyway, thanks again." Richard said glumly, no hint of the usual mischief or happiness at all. We walked away from our parents' coffins and into the pouring rain.

Flash-forward to the next day...

We were in the back seat of a black limo driving up to a BIG house. And when I say big, picture a castle with extra houses stacked up on top of each-other and a MASSIVE driveway with a fountain out front, times that by 10 ant there you go. Richard got out first. If I wasn't so depressed, then I would have laughed at his face. I came out next. I simply gave out a small smile. Bruce placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Welcome home, Dick, Sam." He said, smiling fondly at the two of us. I nodded while Richard just continued to gape at the enormous mansion that we would be residing in from now on.

Flash-forward to nighttime...

"Dinner is served!" Called out Alfred, who had a slight British accent. Me and Richard sat at the table. Richard at head of the table and I was on his left. "I think this table might be bigger than my family's entire trailer!" Richard remarked, clearly amazed by the length of the mahogany table. "Indeed. It can seat 22 and can seat half that number." Alfred agreed. I was mildly impressed, but nodded and smiled all the same. The only person who would be able to tell that it was fake would have to be Richard. You know, with all the 'link' and 'opposite' thing going on.

"Now, be sure to finish everything on your plate." Alfred said an a warm, fatherly tone. We looked at our plates with happy grins but then looked over to where Bruce was meant to sit. "So, where's Bruce?" Richard asked. "He's never around, is he?" I finished, looking up at Alfred with big moon eyes. "Unfortunately his work demands much of his time." Alfred said. His words saddened me but made sense. More work equaled more money. More money equaled better opportunities for stuff like school and other mandatory needs.

With that thought out of the way, me and Richard shared a competitive look before nodding and eating as fast as we can. I ended up winning because Richard hated those little cabbages more than I did.

Flash-forward to the next night...

Richard was sitting on the gigantic stairway playing his new gameboy (A/N: I STILL think those things are the coolest things to be invented! :D) while I was meditating at the bottom of the stairway with a black energy crystal and a white one. They were about the size of an egg. Each were floating above each hand. I had just started to juggle them with my mind when Alfred came down the stairs. He hadn't seen me used my powers yet so I stopped and looked up. "Master Dick, Mistress Sam, could I see you? Chop, Chop!" Alfred said. Richard, such the brainiac, said "huh?" Before getting up and following him. I shrugged and followed too, a little frustrated at how I still couldn't get that juggling mind trick right.

Alfred led us to the sitting room. There was a fireplace which was currently lit, books all around, a couple of armchairs, and... "Ohmygosh..." I gasped in happiness when I saw a portrait of mom and dad. A few tears leaked out. Richard and I walked forward. "I thought you might want to see this." Alfred explained. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said before letting go to stand next to Richard. He wore a fond smile as he recalled all the good memories we had with them. Then his face hardened.

"One day, Alfred, Zucco's gonna have to pay for what he did. I'm gonna make sure of that." Richard said. I nodded. As long as he didn't get hurt, I would allow him to have some revenge. Alfred simply looked at us with a worried glance when he heard these words. I know how he feels. To have a sweet kid like Richard say stuff like that would have to be pretty scary. "Remember, Richard. Revenge is like a two headed viper. One strikes the victim while the other poisons you at the same time." I said, calming Alfred down a little.

"We should prepare for dinner. Perhaps master Bruce would join us this evening." Alfred said, walking out of the room. "If green monkeys fly out of my but." Remarked Richard, remembering that Bruce had not come down for any of the meals. I giggled half-heartedly, following both boys out of the room.

Flash-forward to around midnight...

I woke up in a cold sweat. I could tell that Richard had as well. I was sucked into his nightmare. I was surprised that we didn't have a nightmare last night as well but, hey, I'm not complaining. Much. I got out of bed and decided to go to the sitting room to look at my parents' portrait.

When I got there, however, I saw that Richard was already there, laying on the armchair longways. I was just about to make my presence known when the old grandfather clock moved up, revealing a hidden passage with Alfred inside. Richard tucked himself into a ball so that he wouldn't be found while I simply turned into mist and floated up to the ceiling. Alfred walked passed. It seemed that he hadn't seen Richard. For that I was glad. When I was sure that he wasn't coming back, I went back to the ground, reformed, and walked in to the room. Richard was just about to pull the string to open the passage when I said "can I come?". Richard spun around, looking like he'd been busted stealing from the cookie jar. At least he did until he realised that it was just me and nodded. I walked over, not making a sound due to wearing socks.

Richard pulled the string, revealing the passage. We walked down until stopping at a dead end. Our eyes widened as a door closed behind us. We calmed down after it opened again but were shocked when we stepped out. "Wow." Richard said. I nodded. "Wow indeed." I agreed. We caught sight of a HUGE computer. Then we looked around some more. There were masks, weapons, and other trinkets that looked more and more like souvenirs by the second.

"Batman." Richard and I said at the same time with excited smiles. Our smiles soon disappeared as the batmobile was parked onto a platform underneath us. "Uh-oh."Richard said. "Busted." I finished. We hid behind a large square podium and sighed when Batman didn't see us. We chanced getting up and looked behind us in case batman was on the other side. Big mistake. "Ugh!" I grunted as I collided with Richard. We looked up. I smiled meekly. "He-he. Um... We were just going." I said. Batman just gave us an unimpressed look. Richard pointed up at him. "You're..." He started but was fan-girling too much to finish. Batman took off the mask, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. Both me and Richard gasped. "No. Way." I said, my mouth dropped open.

Bruce dragged us back up to the sitting room and made us sit down, calling Alfred to come down. We sat impatiently on the really big armchair, just itching to blurt out our findings. When Alfred arrived, however, it only just made me more nervous. Bruce turned to the fireplace.

"Under the circumstance, it was only a matter of time before you learned the secret." Bruce started before gathering the courage to actually look at us. Was I angry? No. Furious? Yes. Angry enough to steal your granny's trash just to coat it all over the mansion and then set the whole thing on fire? Ok, WHO THOUGHT THAT IDEA UP? 'Me' Violet said cheekily in my head. 'A) there wouldn't be enough trash unless I stole from EVERYONE's Granny and B) WHY AM I THINKING/TALKING LIKE THIS!' I responded. I was just about to start pacing to help me clear my head when I remembered that Bruce was staring at us the whole time to see our reactions in case we got violent. Smart guy.

"Ok, let's talk about what you saw." Bruce finished after a minute. Dick got instantly excited while I just looked up at him with dead eyes. I was currently holding ALL of my emotions in (mostly because literally ALL of it consists of anger, hate, and pure regret due to mom and dad dying. (Hey, don't judge. It's only been, like, what? Three days? Of course I'd still be grieving!).

"Yore the batman, the dark knight, the world's greatest detective. That's YOU!" Richard exclaimed really fast without missing a single beat. In a normal situation I would've smiled fondly and then come up with our next set of evil schemes for random pranks that we loved to do when we were younger. Instead I sighed and looked up, again with my dead eyes. This time Alfred was looking too and was coming over to, presumably, comfort me. I didn't WANT them to comfort me. I wasn't some baby or anything. I could handle my own. 'Whatever floats your boat!' Frost said. A little anger bubbled out from my shield and soon I was slightly glowing red. Richard now noticed this and got up to stop Alfred from reaching me. I shook my head, stood up and went to walk out the door when Bruce continued. "And it's a large part of why you haven't been seeing me around lately."

I nodded before leaving to go to bed. When I was a few metres down the hallway, I could hear Richard yelling "do you know what just happened?" In a serious voice. "What just happened was you guys not being careful. She could literally fried you without meaning to if anyone got close enough!" He continued, obviously not letting any of the elder males talk. I got curious so I turned myself into a mist and floated to the ceiling area next to the entrance of the sitting room. "And, you know what? That little red glow showed that she was holding back. I betcha she's furious too." Richard finished before presumably flopping back onto the the ARMCHAIR THAT COULD FIT AN ENTIRE ARMY.

What Bruce said next caused me to calm down a little. "I dont want your childhood to be filled with revenge. Like mine was." That was all I needed to stop blocking my emotions. The hit with the force of a truck and I was sure that if I hadn't been in mist form then I would have fallen over from the force. "You're going after Zucco, aren't you?" Richard paused. "No. That's for me. I want him to get what's coming to him." He finished in a serious voice. I instantly went into overprotective mother bear mode and was just about to storm in there if it wasn't for Bruce and Alfred still in there. "Maybe we should finish this in the morning. It's late." Bruce said before walking out of the entrance way that I was hiding in. I stopped breathing in case he heard me when I reminded myself that he wouldn't be able to hear me in this form because mist was a type of air. I think.

'Late for Bruce Wayne,'Richard said through the link. 'Early for the Batman.' I finished. When Alfred left to go do something or other, I came out and was instantly encountered with the same scenario from earlier. 'Ya know, you're not the only one who's in need of a little payback. Mom and dad raised me too.' I said through the link. 'Yeah!' Violet said in a cheery voice. 'They were good people.' Frost supplied. Richard looked my way. 'You calmed down?' He asked. I nodded. He pulled the trigger, and soon we were down in the batcave at the main computer.

"If we find Batman." I started, "we find Zucco." Richard finished with a thoughtful look on his face. I rolled my eyes before clicking a random key on the keyboard looking thing. Instantly, a map of Gotham appeared with a large bat wave symbol on the position of where Batman was. "Huh. Go me." I cheered in an impressed voice. 'I consider that: rookie luck' I thought before checking to see the location. My eyes widened as I swivelled my head to meet Richard's eyes. "The circus." We said together.

"But we can't go dressed like this." Richard stated the obvious. I decided that I would just heal him if he got any injuries during the battle. We instantly flash backed to batman taking off his cowl and then to when we had first put on our costumes for the circus. We looked back at each-other, a mischievous smile etched into our faces, before racing off to get our new crime fighting costumes.

All that was added to my costume was that I changed my eye colour to golden yellow (long story short, I discovered it a while back while helping Richard come up with a new prank), put my hair up into a ponytail which reached mid back and was curly and fanned out a little, and I used my magic to turn my energy crystals into sand and line the hem of my cape so that it looked like it faded out into an invisible mist and on the see-through material on my arms so that they looked glittery. I even added the makeup mom put on me that went with the costume! Richard added a black and yellow cape, green gloves, domino mask, and a utility belt from a pile of spares. He held one up for me to grab. I thought about it for a second before grabbing it and fitting it onto my waist, turning it a frosty blue to go with the costume. I then remembered seeing two swords in the sitting room so I flew through the wall to the sitting room and getting them and realising that they were just one dual sword. I smiled, sheathing the swords into a leather strap connected the utility belt, went back down to the cave and nodded to Richard.

"Let's go." I said in a confident voice.

Fast-forward to circus...

We were seeing everything from up here. Zucco was throwing knives at Batman and laying out his boring speech that bad guys love to share. 'Is it just me or is this really boring?' I asked through the link. 'Not the only one.' Richard replied. Just then the story reached the part on how the guy missed and had thrown a knife at Batman's head and was about to when Richard and I swiped at sandbag with energy magic (A/N: robin has magic too but chooses to keep it a secret due to not having a very good control over it). The sandbag landed perfectly on topic the knife. We jumped down from our hiding place, knowing that it would be much sensible to fight on the ground unless we were using bow and arrows.

When batman saw the backs of our heads, he gasped. Richard got into a better position to do hand-to-hand combat while I just stood tall, some of the black sand on my cape gathering around my hands, ready to use while in combat (white sand was for healing and concentration). "So Batman's got family too. Cute!" Zucco said before lunging at us. Richard jumped up and jumped off his back while I slid across the ground and kicked his legs from underneath him. He fell with a grunt before getting back up. 'Wow. He's persistent.' I remarked, a smirk on my face as Richard and I took turns at dancing with the murdering scum-bag that killed our parents. 'No, just obsessed.' Richard supplied. We looped our arms together and each did a spinning roundhouse kick to Zucco's gut. He yelped before coming into contact with an animal stand. Now we were frowning. 'Does crazy cover it?' I asked snarkily.

Zucco got to his knees and glared at us. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" He asked. 'Definately.' Richard said. Richard growled and, before I could stop him, lashed at the unsuspecting Zucco. But, as they always say, never let your actions be laced with rage. Richard went to punch but Zucco caught it, jabbed Richard in the gut, and then flipped him over his back. "No..." I whispered before following my brother. I lashed out much faster and at least got in three muscle jabs that stopped him from doing too much harm before getting the same treatment as my brother. We groaned at the exact same time. Richard got up first but was hit in the head with a juggling pin and flung over to the other side of the tent. I managed to wobble to my feet and produced a small shield of energy which was shattered on impact. Then an excruciating pain shot through my skull. Unlike my brother, I didn't end up on the other side of the tent but rather sank back to my knees. I didn't lose consciousness. Zucco chuckled and kneeled, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You got spunk, kid. I'll give ya that." He said before once again smashing the pin on my head. It shattered and I sank fully to the ground. My eyes were still open and I was barely breathing. 'Great. It's official. I DESPISE this guy.' I thought at I concentrated on staying awake. It was getting more and more difficult.

Zucco chuckled once more before moving onto my brother. He was already unconscious. I could see from the corner of my eye. Zucco grabbed another pin and smiled evilly, moving closer to Richard. Now I was scared. I could barely even twitch, let alone move my entire arm to cast a protection spell. "I watched you take down my brother, batman. Now it's your turn to watch." Zucco said before lifting the pin. Batman cut himself free but was only halfway to Richard by the time the pin was coming down. I made an act of pure instinct. At lightning speeds, I raised my right arm and waved in an 8 formation, starting and finishing in the center of the figure. "Noitcetorp emod!" I cried out, saying a now well known spell that i made up myself. Light shot from my hand when it reached the middle again and a white energy barrier blocked the pin from hitting the finishing blow. Zucco didn't have any time to react as batman came at Zucco with lightning speed. Zucco climbed up the podium and onto the trapeze course. By now, Richard was safe and conscious again. I sighed with relief. That shield took away almost all of my strength. I looked back up. Batman came from behind Zucco and startled him into falling. Until Richard caught him. I blinked. 'I guess I'll never know how you do that, will I?' I asked through the link. Hey, mental power can last longer than muscle. 'Probably not.' Richard replied. I smiled.

Batman and Richard came down. When Richard saw my fatal position he rushed over to me, Batsy in tow. I closed my eyes and my breathing came to an all time low, even if you put me to a heart monitor, I bet it wouldn't show any heartbeat for a little while. "Is she going to be okay?" Richard asked in a worried voice. "I don't know." batman replied. Since I couldn't move at all, I used some of my remaining magic let out a flitter of wind. I felt a swirl of relief and happiness through the bond. 'Can't get rid of me yet.' I said through the bond to ease my opposite further. I then felt like I was being squished. "Not even gonna try, Night." Richard replied out loud. I was then let go and picked up by batman. 'Gosh. This is awkward.' I said, causing Richard to snicker.

After a little while batman put me down onto what felt like soft grass. "Nice save. But I thought you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him." Batman said. I mentally rolled my eyes but didn't comment through the link. "Well, he did, didn't he? Justice." Richard replied. "I've been thinking, Dick, and I'm not too sure Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you properly." Batman said. "Yeah. Kinda noticed that he's never around. But if not Bruce Wayne, then what about the batman?" Richard said. 'Yeah! Wait. Does this mean what I think it means?' I said, excitement coming off from both Violet and Frost as I said this. It was a few seconds before batman reluctantly said "well, we'll have to give you a name.".

'Once a Grayson, always a Grayson.' I reminded him after a few seconds, remembering all the times mom and dad used to say that. "How about... Robin?" Richard asked. "Like the bird?" Batman asked confused. "It's a family name." Robin replied. I tried to move my fingers and toes and after a few seconds I sat up, groaning as I did so. Robin was at my side in a matter of milliseconds. "Hey, if you get to choose a name, then mine's... Nightshade." I said, looking down and smiling at my horse clip. "Like the flower?" Batman asked even more confusedly. I nodded, looking up. "It was the last thing mom gave to me." I explained, fingering my clip. I decided to be cliche so I added "once a Grayson, Always a Grayson. Especially if you're us.", and fist pumped Robin, grinning broadly.

The flashback ended.

I looked over to the right, a moldy brown wooden cupboard in sight. I walked over to it and opened it. On the back-board was my dual swords, still shiny and sturdy, ready for anything. On the bottom of the cupboard sat my violet satchel with frosty blue celtic designs at the hems and straps, still looking as good when I first got it. It was when I first met Batgirl.

Flashback...

I was sitting on the railing on the floor just above robin and batman, watching as robin continued to try to KO the training simulation robot. I remembered last night, how Richard had just caught the cold. I healed him, of course, but I knew that I wouldn't like the result.

I sneezed. My head felt cloggy and I dizzily fell from my perch. I caught myself just in time, though, as I shifted the shadows to catch me and land me a safe distance away from the 'battle' and out of Batman's sight, or so I thought. As soon as I landed from my momentary disfunction, batman turned around and looked at where I was perched just a few seconds ago. I stumbled to my feet and some of my light magic to teleport me to where batman was, at his computer. Unfortunately, once I finished teleporting I sunk to the ground, unusually dizzy for some reason. Both batman and robin were at my side in an instant.

"You okay?" Robin asked. I nodded, but then the dizziness increased. 'So dizzy' I said, shutting my eyes to try and concentrate on steadying the dizzy feeling. I opened my eyes again to see Batman's face. He had one of those mini flashlights that doctors sometimes used on patients to see how responsive thier senses were. I covered my eyes with a hand, squinting at he harsh light that managed to penetrate through my fingers. Just then the batwave sounded. I lowered my hand to see that robin was still next to me but batman was at the computer.

"Trouble at Gotham Bank." He stated with a slight growl. Both me and robin nodded, the dizzying feeling increased with each movement. I paid no mind though. Robin helped me up and all three of us got into the car. As soon as we got to the destination, however, batman stopped me from getting out. "No. You wait in the car." He said. I sent a helpless look to robin but he just shrugged. I sent a defeated look to batman before sighing and putting my seatbelt back on. Batman nodded before closing the door.

I waited about 30 seconds before realizing something. "He said to WAIT in the car, not to STAY in the car." I said, a mischievous smile playing at my lips. I looked outside. I was in an alleyway. "Dizzy or no, I am NOT letting Robin get hurt." I said, a determined gleam in my eyes. I teleported to right outside the bank. The same thing as before happened. I fell to the ground. This time, though, I got up and ignored the dizzy sick feeling that I got. I walked inside to find a sight that chilled me to the bones. Robin was in the grasp of this massive red version of the Hulk, as was a girl that was dressed similarly to Batman. I was just about to run in there and beat red hulk to a pulp until batman electrocuted the red man, shrinking him to human size. Both robin and Batgirl (I had to call her SOMETHING) got out of the line of danger. I sighed in relief before stumbling toward the group. After the third step, however, I gave up and decided to just float over.

I was just about to alert the group of my presence when the batgirl remarked "so you got a new partner." The girl crossed her arms before continuing. "It's because I changed the presets on the batmobile radio, isn't it?"

After a few seconds of silence I decided to make my presence known. "You okay?" I asked to the group. Batgirl and batman jumped while robin tried to cover a spot on his upper arm with his costume sleeve. I smiled fondly at him. "Ya know, you don't always have to protect me." I said, floating over to him and touching the very clear bruise on his arm that reached his elbow and was as wide as my fist. I let my magic flow, absorbing the bruise so that I now neared the pain. I winced. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing my arm with my free hand. Robin pulled his arm away. My flight stumbled and I landed in Robin's arms.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car." Batman said, a little peeved. I rolled my eyes. "I DID wait in the car. I just got bored." I said in a small voice, the dizziness from earlier hitting with full force. "Okay, I know who the pixie is, so who's she?" The Batgirl asked batman. "Nightshade." I rasped simply, trying to stop the intense dizziness that came from the over extensive healing due to robin's mishaps. I leaned in to Robin for support to keep from falling. I heard batman sigh. "Come on. We better go." He said, leading us to where the batmobile was parked. We got in. Me and batgirl at the back, robin and Batman at the front.

We drove off. "So, what's the story behind nightshade?" Batgirl asked, noticing my fatigue. I smiled tiredly at her. "It's a family thing." I replied, golden light glowing off my hair for a few seconds. After a minute, the batmobile stopped. "See ya!" Batgirl said before unbuckling and hopping out. After that, we didn't stop until we were inside the batcave. I opened my door and floated out and up to where Alfred waited with the hot chocolate I asked for earlier. I gulped the whole thing down in just under 10 seconds, feeling much better. No dizziness, and I didn't feel as sick. I nodded my thanks before grabbing a tissue and blowing my nose. After that I didn't feel sick any more.

The dynamic duo now were up on my floor. I smiled, pumping my fist. "C'mon, robin. Lets go show that training robot who's boss!" I said, racing with robin to where the robot was stored. Within 5 mins, we were fighting level 10 and batman was on his computer. Again. "I understand teamwork's all the rage." Alfred remarked.

Robin flipped over the metallic arm and threw two birdarangs to the targets while I only ducked and went the other way, shooting balls of silver sand at the targets, hitting two as well. "Eyes on your opponent!" Reminded Bruce. Robin dodged another arm but was taken down by a second arm, as was I. "Ow..." We mumbled under our breaths. I sat up. "What? it's only practice." I heard robin say as I stumbled to my feet, joining my brother. "We're partners. You need to follow my lead. You didn't earlier, and that almost got both you and batgirl in trouble." Bruce stated. "Hey! I'm not the problem. She's the one flying solo." Robin said before jumping away to avoid another attack from the big robot. I sighed before sharing a look with Bruce and Alfred.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked. I smiled my signature smirk. "I feel good enough to take out a whole army." I said confidently, holding my right arm up like those strong guys do in the movies. Bruce nodded. I smiled now. Now I was aloud to kick some but!

The batwave sounded. Robin shut off the machine and raced me to the car. Batman jumped into the car with us at the same time. "Let's drive." Robin said, just to be cliche. Soon we arrived at the crime scene. Penguin was just standing there, sipping a steaming cup of something, presumably hot chocolate. We skidded to a stop. Robin and batman jumped out of the car while I just turned into a smoky vapor. They landed and I solidified a next to robin, my hood up and my eyes glowing a haunting golden just to be cliche.

"Hard or easy, your choice." Batman said in a deep monotone. "Please say hard. I need the training." Robin said, pumping a fist into his palm. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a lackey." Penguin said, laughing. I just stood there while robin went at him. My eyes widened slightly in amusement and slight fear. 'Who knew he could do that?' I asked Violet and Frost. 'Not me!' Thier synchronized voices said. "Who's the lackey now? Huh!?" Robin said, continuing to have at 'im. "Sir?" The moth looking man said, moving awkwardly to try to help his 'boss'.

Just then, batgirl jumped over next to batman. "You, uh, might want to cut back on his sugar intake." Batgirl suggested bluntly. My golden eyes were now showing utmost amusement as I turned into a purple vapor and reformed next to batgirl. "You have NOOOO idea." I said. Batgirl jumped, spun around holding her heart, and looked at me with a shocked look. "Woah! Where did you come from?" Batgirl said. I smiled, lowering my hood. "Thin. Air." I stated bluntly, smirking as batgirl rolled her eyes. "Penguin's not alone." Batman said, dragging our attention back to the matter at hand.

Both me and batgirl looked over to mothguy. "Hee-ya!" He said, getting into a terrible fighting stance. "I think we can take him." Batgirl said, smiling. "Not him." Batman said gravely. "Them." He finished, referring to the three monsters coming at us. One was a large crocodile, the other was another bug-themed villain, and the last was Ragdoll. Crocodile attacked batman, ragdoll attacked batgirl, and the firefly came at me. Instead of attacking me like the rest, though, the firefly just landed in front of me.

"So, why are you hanging out with these losers? You're way to pretty to be a hero." He commented. I gave him a 'what the heck?' Look before realizing that the make-up made me look older. "Uh... No thanks. I'm good." I replied before putting my hood back up. I looked over to batgirl. She had been knocked down but was still struggling. Robin had knocked down penguin but mothguy was now aiming a gun at him. I didn't get to continue my analyzation since the firefly came at me, shooting bolts at me. "That's a real shame, y'know? You really seemed like the villain type. All dark and gloomy. That sorta thing." He continued to fire yellow bolts at me. I just held out a hand and absorbed the power, recharging my own magic from healing Robin so much. Firefly eventually got the picture and left me alone. What he did next made me lash out, though. He targeted Robin. Luckily, robin managed to hit the beam productors, giving me a chance at tackling him to the ground. "Still think I belong with the bad guys?" I asked, venom dripping off my words. "Y-yes." He rasped out. I got off him. "What ever." I said, running towards batgirl to help her. She didn't need my help, however, as she got Ragdoll off her and was about to punch him when mothguy got in the way and was hit in the face when she was pulling back.

I finally saw that batman needed help as he was tossed around like a rag doll. I picked up my pace, kicking the crocodile's legs from under him. Batman pulled a lever, knocking him down. Me and batman shared a look before looking at the other two. Both batgirl and robin were going after Ragdoll. He was in the middle and just ducked and ran for it. Batgirl and robin crashed into each other, falling to the ground into a heaped pile.

"Firefly! High and long!" I heard penguin yell. Batman took on penguin while I ran to my brother's and batgirl's assistance. We were caught in the cross fire, though as barrels suddenly started to rain on top of us. It all happened so quick that I couldn't react in time. Batman came and knocked us down, trying his hardest to protect us from the raining barrels. I was, unfortunately, knocked to the side by a barrel and had to roll to avoid several of them in order to not be flattened. I then got to my knees when I realized that the barrels had stopped moving. I crouched when I saw that the villains were still there. From my vantage point, I was able to see a steady river of oil snaking its way towards the barrels. I then saw that all three of my colleagues were trapped under barrels. Then I saw a bolt of flame hitting the oil, igniting the flammable substance. The fiery liquid preceded to batman, batgirl, and robin. I panicked. Just then I noticed that the villains had left and stood up. Time was running out.

'Violet! Frost! HELP!' I yelled through the link. The reaction was immediate. I no longer had any control of my body as my hands were outstretched in front of me, both glowing a shimmering shade of light purple with ice blue sparkles, as did my eyes. The power then surrounded the barrels around my companions, lifting them off them. As soon as that happened, I made a protective barrier around them, lifting them up and moving them to a safer area, away from the line of fire. Once they were out of danger I wrapped the energy around me, teleporting to my companions' location. I then fell to my knees as Violet and Frost stopped controlling my body, the toll of the power usage draining my energy. I looked down at my hands. "My true power." I whispered in astonishment and glee before pulling my hood down and getting up and facing batman, Batgirl, and Robin. Robin was smiling while Batgirl looked impressed. Batman just gave me a nod. "HOW did you do THAT!" Robin said excitedly. I smiled. "I'll tell you later." I said before heading over to the batmobile. "Can we go now?" I asked, hopping into the back seat. The rest followed my lead. When we were a few minutes into the drive, batgirl, from the front seat, said "well, that was great teamwork." In the most sarcastic voice I had ever heard. "We'll it would have been if you didn't stay in my way!" Robin said back. I looked over at batman, easily noticing his hands tighten on the wheel.

"They stole a highly unstable chemical. Penguin may not realize it, but as long as they possess it, penguins teem may be in danger." Batman told me. I frowned. "Who knew villains could be so stupid?" I said, shaking my head. "I doubt anyone in that group can SPELL dangerous." Robin said. This made me smile a little. "They handled themselves better than we did." Batman retorted, referring to the fact that they had to rely on my magic because without that, they would have been toast. "I know, follow your lead. What's your plan then?" Robin asked, smiling. "Drop off the third wheel and go back at the hideout?" Robin finished. I scowled. "Nibor! S'tath ton yrev ecin!" I scolded him quietly, noting that I had never actually seen Batgirl down at the cave, despite only being there a week. Robin sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled, looking down. "He's been to the hideout? WELL! You'd might as well go ahead and tell him your secret identity!" Batgirl ranted. Yup, I knew it, she hadn't been to the hideout yet. Batman's face remained neutral. "He knows? Of course he does. After all, he's been your part near now for a whole WEEK!" Batgirl finished. I sighed, looking down.

"Hey! Where are we?" Batgirl finally exclaimed, now noticing the all too familiar domed driveway of the batcave. "Yeah! What are we doing here?!" Robin said panicky. I giggled. Batman parked the car. Both me and batman jumped out at the same time. Robin and batgirl took thier time.

I floated up to the computer while everyone else just walked. "A cave? Really milking this whole creature of the night theme, huh?" Batgirl remarked. Halfway up the stairs, batman took off his cowl to revile Bruce Wayne. I took down my hood but kept my eyes golden yellow. "Bruce Wayne! Knew it." Batgirl said confidently before turning around and facing Robin. "And that makes you Dick Grayson." Batgirl said causing robin to give out a 'crud' look before slouching and taking off his domino mask. "And, you are?" Richard asked, a not too pleased look on his face. Batgirl smirked. "Sorry. As a not quite official free lancer, I have to go the extra mile to protect my privacy." She said before batman cut in saying "she's Barbara Gordon." I smiled, clearly amused as Richard teased her. "Gordon? As in the comish's daughter?".

Barbara turned around, taking off her cowl to reveal shiny red hair and chocolate brown eyes, a scowl clearly written on her face.

"So who does that make you?" Barbara said, looking at me. I smiled before floating over to them and landing right next to Richard. I changed my eye colour back to blue, and my glowing golden streaks dimmed. I smiled. "Samantha Moonlight Magica, at your service." I said, outstretching a hand to shake. We shook hands. "Cool." Barbara said, smiling. Richard, on the other hand, frowned. "Hey, how come you knew my identity but you didn't know her's?" He complained, earning a giggle from me. "Well, little brother. I think the answer is quite simple." I started, failing to contain my giggles. "What?" Both Barbara and Richard asked, thier curiosity peaking. I smirked mischieviously but ended up widening it to a full out evil grin.

"Magic..." I whispered, proofing myself to behind them. Barbara gasped while Richard yelped. "Quit doing that!" He exclaimed, most likely fed up that I was aloud to show my magic and he wasn't due to safety precautions. Heck, even BRUCE didn't know! My grin widened. "Nope!" I said, a devious twinkle in my eyes. "M'i os annog teg uoy retal!" Richard said, earning a confused look from Barbara and an amused one from both me and Alfred. Bruce just smiled. "Play nice, guys!" He called out, still typing on his computer. "Sey. Yalp ecin, Richard!" I said, smiling playfully as I 'poofed' up to the floor above the others, perching myself on the rail I was on earlier today.

"Sam! You might want to take a look at this!" Bruce said a few minutes later. I teleported right next to him. "At room temperature, the chemical is a nearly universal solvent." He told me, bringing up a DNA reading of the chemical that 'team penguin' took earlier. I nodded. By now, Richard and Barbara had come out of bickering and had started up the sparring bot. "Then it would seem to be useful for any number of various purposes." Alfred said, causing Bruce to scowl in frustration and me to put my hood up to help me concentrate.

Behind us, batgirl and Robin were doing Level 10 on the sparring bot, bickering the whole time. "Sorry, circus boy, but you can't beat an Olympic gymnastics for teaching acrobatics skills!" Batgirl called out. I smiled, thought didn't turn around. "How many times have you performed a triple air summersault?" Robin said snarkily. I smirked. 'Over 3000 times' I said through the link. 'You don't count.' Robin said back. "Dozens." Batgirl stated, hitting the bot and finishing her side off. "50 feet up? Without a net? Over hungry lions?" Robin challenged. "I don't know if they were hungry!" Batgirl bit back. Together they finished the bot. Just then the batwave signaled.

"They're hitting Robert Howard's Mansion." Batman said, walking to the batmobile. "SHOTGUN!" Robin exclaimed enthusiastically, running to the car. "Great. Why doesn't he just drive us there too?" Batgirl said, smiling as she looked back to me as I walked to the car with them. "Trust me. If he had his way, that could be arranged." I said, pulling my hood down and getting in the car with the others.

When we got to the scene of the crime (always wanted to say that), robin, Batman, and batgirl jumped out of the car while I rolled my eyes, took off my seatbelt like a SEMI-NORMAL PERSON, and turned myself into smoke, reforming behind Batman before walking out into the villains' line of sight. Te only 'villain' missing from team penguin was mothguy. "Three against five is hardly fair." Penguin said, a nasty smirk on his face. "I count four." Batgirl said sharply, crouching a little lower I case she had to dodge an incoming attack. Smart girl. "Where's Tommy Tag-along?" She continued. "Oh, mothy?" Penguin smiled. "He's around." He said, his smirk widening with not VERRY well hidden mirth. I heard a buzzing from behind us. One that would normally signal a bug near your ear. My eyes widened as I turned into mist, only just missing getting my head chopped off by massive claws. I reformed, standing tall. "Woah. What happened to him?" Robin said. "I'm going with 'hit by a radioactive moth ball from out of space'." Batgirl supplied. I raised my hand in mock debate. "I fully agree." I said childishly.

"ATTACK!" Penguin yelled.

Fire fly attacked my brother, Ragdoll went for batgirl, croc went for batman, and I decided to let my brother handle on his own for now as I turned into translucent mist, surrounding penguin. "I've been thinking. Who needs a team when I have you?" Penguin said, a smile on his face. "Climb aboard, sir." Moth said. Penguin hopped onto his back. Moth took off. I smiled. They haven't noticed me. Yet. Penguin laughed. "Show us your stuff, moth." He said. Moth vomited orange acid onto the wall, melting it to make a large hole. We went through. Then they stopped. I was about to peak from my vantage spot behind Penguin's hat when penguin took off his hat and placed it on the floor. I started to worry when I couldn't detach myself from the hat. 'Uh-oh' I said through the link. My misty form was indeed stuck to the hat. "Moth, I'd like you to use some of that orange goo on my hat." Penguin said maniacally. I panicked. 'What?' Richard replied. 'If I die, can you tell Alfred how nice his cookies are for me?' I asked. Before he could reply, however, moth shot out his orange goo at me from his mouth. I felt like I was burning. I screamed, my form becoming solid and detaching from the hat. The goo kept coming, though. And as it did, my screams for help became more painful. The pain I was in stopped me from realizing that the goo had ceased and penguin and moth had collected his hat, and moved over to the vault, melting it. My screams stopped until another bout of goo was sprayed at me. The pain was unbearable. It was so painful that I was denied the pleasure of passing out. Some of the goo got in my face, nose, mouth, and eyes, the acid burning into my very being. I chocked on the orange acid that seemed to be sticking to my throat, causing me to splutter after each prickly breath that I somehow managed to gulp.

The pain continued as I was left in a puddle of the stuff. Though the pain, I even managed to false to notice batman crouching down beside me, not touching me in case the acid hurt him too, though he took down penguin. What I did notice was moth flying over me, pouring yet another ton of orange goo over me and causing my painful screams to reach blood-curdling levels, blood dripping from my nose while my throat feeling like it was about to explode from the pressure.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt like I was picked up and was being carried. My screams had long since died as my vocal chords broke a while back, the unbearable pain flashing as I was shifted. I was then placed lying down on a soft surface which felt suspiciously like the batmobile's seats. I couldn't open my eyes to see, though, due to the acid coming into my eyes, blood filled tears dry on the cusps of my eyes, and I was way too tired to open them. I heard a rumble underneath me, kinda like a car starting up, before mercifully drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I found that I could open my eyes. I was surprised at first, hoping that it was a dream. That hope was crushed when I saw my surroundings. I was on a cot-like bed in the batcave, my cloak and shoes removed, they were at the foot of the bed, though my clip was in my left hand. No one else was in here besides Richard who was sleeping in a cot a few meters away, still in his costume. I checked my arms and hands, surprised when I saw no markings from the acid. I chanced my luck and tried standing up. I smiled. But when I tried walking, I barely took the first step before collapsing to the ground. I groaned, waking up Richard. When he saw me attempting to get back up, he ran to my side. "Sam! You're alive!" Richard said happily. I gave him a mild glare, though it didn't get much of an effect since I was trying not to laugh at the irony. "Sorry! Wrong thing to say." He backtracked. I sighed. "Though it's true." I coughed out gruffly, my throat hurting more and more by the second. "Come on. We better get you back on the bed." He said. Richard hauled me up onto the bed. He laid me down gently, though I grunted when my back touched the mattress. Richard winced, his blue eyes showing pity as he saw me in pain. I scowled.

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped, clearly uncomfortable with the concerned look I was given. Richard simply gave me a stern look, sitting on the edge of my cot. "Where does it hurt?" He asked seriously, giving me that 'no nonsense' look that dad used to wear whenever I got hurt which was, with my clumsiness, almost every second day. I looked down guiltily before looking the other way, sighing before lying. "It's nothing." I said. I felt the bed shift and looked back. "Don't lie. I know how much pain you're in." He said. I sighed once more before looking Richard right in the eye. "I promised mom I wouldn't let you get hurt. Not even if you wanted to." I told him forlornly. He seemed to understand. He smiled. "Well it's lucky I heal a different way." He said. I sighed, giving up with arguing with him due to the burning pain. "Alright." I sighed dejectedly, huffing slightly at the face that my LITTLE BROTHER won an argument against ME. Though, I'm not too surprised. I mean, I am hurt, right?

Just then, Richard placed a hand on my forehead. It started to glow a bright fiery red with orange flecks here and there. My magic reacted almost instantly as I started to glow a light purple with frost colored flecks. My eyes started to droop as the pain in my back lessened. "Sleep well..." Was the last thing I heard as I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again, my cloak was back on and so were my shoes. I was confused. 'Was this a dream?' I asked myself. My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door to the elevator of the batcave open. Footsteps followed as two very happy people entered my line of sight. "Sam!" Both figures said as I was sandwiched between Barbara and Richard, both in thier civilian clothes. I laughed. "I'm not dead yet!" I said jokingly, smiling along with them.

"No. But you would have been if Richard hadn't healed you after the mission." Bruce said from his computer chair. I nodded before untangling myself from Richard and Barbara. I frowned. "How long have I been out?" I asked, not failing in the least to notice the disturbed looks coming from every other occupant in the room, even Alfred, who I had failed to notice beforehand, held a saddened expression. "Well... If you really wanna know... It's New Year's Day." Barbara said. At this, I froze, reeling at the sudden information. "You were in a coma. Your heartbeat was so slow that Bruce would have thought you dead if I hadn't used my magic-" at this my head snapped up, looking directly in Richard's eyes, my eyes flashing an angry golden.

"What?" I asked in a low voice, my golden eyes shining brighter each second. "I had to! Okay? I couldn't lose you like I lost mom and dad!" By now Richard was in tears. My glow dimmed drastically. I looked down. "I couldn't lose you, Sam. I didn't know what to do. One minute I was in the car holding your hand, begging anyone and everyone out there that you lived, the next, I was glowing and then I blacked out. I didn't even realize it until I woke up in my room two days later. Bruce told me what had happened." My little brother was now bawling his eyes out, hugging me so tight it was like I was his life line. In some senses I was. I looked up at Bruce. He nodded, confirming my suspicions. I nodded back and looked at Barbara. She nodded, silently saying that she would never tell a living soul about this. I smiled and looked down at Richard, pushing him away slightly so that I could see his face. Tears were running down his cheeks and his midnight blue eyes looked darker than usual.

"I-I'm so-sorry! I didn't mean to." He kept repeating. A tear fell from my pale blue eyes. "Hey! It's okay. I just didn't want people trying to hurt you because of these... Abilities. Look, I think I know why your true magic surfaced around the same time mine did. We're opposites, remember? That means that we are connected. I'm not mad. Just upset that I wasn't strong enough." I said, hugging him with all my strength.

Richard hugged back just as fiercely, sobbing slightly into my shirt as I rubbed his back to comfort him. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll never leave you. Ever." I said, whispering the last part in his ear. I felt a deep dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach. Little did I know that I would break my promise in the saddest way possible. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Barbara holding a violet satchel with frosty blue celtic designs at the hems and straps. I smiled gently at the design. "Thank you." I mouthed to her. She beamed, hugging me from behind. Now I truly was sandwiched between two very happy people who were loving and kind. The dread returned. From what, I did not know.

Yet...

End of flashback.

I looked around the room and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm ready." I said, cooling my eyes as Violet and Frost made a portal, sucking me in. The next thing I knew, there were sounds of nature surrounding me. My eyes snapped open.

I was in a little clearing, right in front of a gulley. I looked left and right. To my right there was a group of three figures, two on the ground, one crouched next to them. I frowned, walking up to them.

At this distance, I noticed that the crouching figure was a white dragon. The two figures on the ground were girls who appeared to be around my age.

'Help them.' Was the order Violet gave me. I nodded. I cleared my throat, making myself known. The dragon looked up at me, clearly startled at my presence. I rolled my eyes before sitting next to it.

"The name's Sam." I said before clicking my fingers. The dragon instantly went limp, closing its eyes. "It would make my job easier if you were sleeping." I said to the now resting dragon. I then proceeded to release magic to my hands which now glowed with purple energy. I placed a hand on each of the girls' foreheads.

All of a sudden I was absorbed into their now linked minds. I was in a meadow. There were four horses grazing close by, each a different colour. One was black with a white spot on it's nose, another was white with a black spot on it's nose. Another horse was midnight-blue with a white spot on it's nose and a rainbow streak in its mane. The last horse was chestnut with a dark brown spot on its nose and a rainbow streak in its mane. I also noticed that all but the black horse were mares. I smiled, stroking the white horse as if it were a long-lost pet.

My attention, however, was caught when I heard giggling from behind me. I turned around. There, there were two girls chasing each other around with long grass, as if to tickle the other, not too far away. I raised my hands up. "Hey!" I greeted, waving. The girls saw me and ran over to me. I was surprised when I saw their features.

One had a glowing white aura and had angel wings along with a white coat, white long-sleeved top, white tights, white beanie, white boots, and a silver snowflake necklace, brown hair like mine, and glowing rainbow eyes. She had a wide smile, large eyes, lightly tanned skin, and held an impish posture, ready for anything. She had a an aura around her that suggested that her mind was mostly up in the clouds, in more ways than one.

The other girl had a much sturdier aura around her, one that suggested she could beat you to a pulp if you insulted her. She wore a black coat, long sleeved top, tights, beanie and boots, and silver snowflake necklace, golden-blonde hair with dark streaks, and also glowing rainbow eyes. She held a smirk, large eyes, pale skin, and also held an impish posture, probably to create some form of mischief. She held the type of aura that showed that she was sturdy and level-headed, but could sometimes get side-tracked.

"Sup?" The girls said at the same time. I smirked. "The sky." I replied, giggling slightly when the angle girl laughed. My features hardened.

"To make things easier, you two have to get out of here." I said, crossing my arms. The girls looked at me, confusion literally shining through their eyes. "How? We've tried. We apparently have to 'evolve', whatever that means." The blonde-haired girl said, also crossing her arms. I groaned. "Great." I muttered before sighing, looking directly into their eyes.

"To evolve, your magic has to mature. In other words, meditate." I said, sitting into a meditating position. The girls looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and joining me on the ground. We were in a triangle position. At the same time we all closed our eyes. Magic welled up in me as I used it to form a type of dome around each of the girls. Their magic tried to eat at the domes but failed, instead building up and evolving. After about five minutes I opened my eyes and took down the domes, revealing the freshly evolved girls. The once angel looking girl now had her curly-brown hair in a high ponytail and now wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a green short-sleeved overtop with a tree cut into four strips, each representing a season with colour, dark green track suit pants with two gold stripes running down the sides of each pant-leg. She also had old, worn-out black Nike shoes with gold laces, and had a cloak with autumn colours to camouflage into the forestry. The cloak looked like it could camouflage her into any nature type scenery. She opened her eyes. They were now a pretty chocolate brown.

The other girl had back-length golden-blonde hair with red streaks, a short-sleeved light purple shirt with the design of a glowing golden sunlily that was created from the drop of sunlight and had golden highlights at the rims, even the sleeve hems, and dark pink tights that looked more purple than anything, tan coloured Greek style sandals, a black leather necklace with a single silver horse with black onyx that lined it, eyes a pale turquoise-hazel colour, a dusting of freckles, and my white angel wings turned sunshine yellow in the sun. She didn't have a cloak but could use her wings to substitute by turning snow-white and wrap around her to mould into a cloak-looking shape. Her eyes were already open.

They both held blank expressions for a few seconds before smiling happily.

"Yay! Now we can get out of this place!" The brown-haired girl said excitedly, a green aura surrounding the three of us and before we knew it, we were sitting (or kneeling in my case) in the forestry area I had first found the girls and dragon in. The dragon bolted awake. I giggled as it glared at me. "I take it you're not an actual dragon." I said in a joking manner. It nodded. "His name's Jack Frost." The brown haired girl said. I nodded. "I'm Anna Maria Magica, and this is my twin Alexandra Belpheobe Magica." Anna sang cheerfully. "Call me Alex." Alex said, smiling at the other girl's childishness. "Samantha Moonlight Magica. Call me Sam." I said, smiling brightly."

Anna stood up. "C'mon. We gotta go to the others before they get worried." She said. Everyone (including me) followed suit. She led us until we reached a ring of fire with five other people (four kids, one dwarf) sitting around it. "Hey guys. We hope you don't mind another tag-a-long." She said sheepishly. The blonde-haired boy who looked to be the oldest (other than the dwarf) simply waved it off. "It's alright. Come, join us." He invited. I smiled for what seemed the thousandth time today. I sat next to Jack and Alex. And after a few hours of nibbling our food and talking about nothing, we finally all dozed asleep, hoping tomorrow would bring good fortune.

(\_/)

(='-'=)

(")_(") = Da BUNNY DAT WILL EAT YOUR HEAD OFF! AAAHHHH! *whispers* fear da bunny.


End file.
